Enamorada de mi amante
by Aniitaa
Summary: Hermione esta casada con Ron pero hace muchos años que lo engaña con un rubio de ojos grises. La sorpresa se la llevará cuando se de cuenta que no esta enamorada de su esposo, si no de Draco Malfoy, su amante.
1. El divorcio

En uno de los más distinguidos salones del Ministerio de la Magia se encontraba Hermione Granger. Su marido, Ronald Weasley, la acompañaba enfundado en un costoso traje negro complementado con una camisa blanca. Ya nadie, en estos tiempos, osaría de acusar a Ron de pobre por que de todas las cosas que era, aquella era la última de la lista. Es que últimamente Ronald había encontrado el éxito de la mano de su esposa, y tenía la suficiente fortuna como para que él y sus hijos no tuvieran que trabajar en toda su vida.

Hermione observó toda la gente que allí se reunía. La mayoría se la pasaba alardeando del dinero que habían juntado, pero ella no era así, al menos no cuando no necesitaba hacerlo. Estrechó fuerte la mano de su esposo y le sonrió. Ron sabía que odiaba ese tipo de gente pero no podían faltar a esa fiesta, por cierto muy aburrida según la castaña. Ella se acercó a una de las jóvenes de la alta sociedad con la que solía frecuentarse, una de las más soportables de aquel salón. Hermione hizo un paneo general de aquel salón, entonces la vio. La esposa de Draco Malfoy, una de las mujeres más respetadas de todo el mundo mágico, no por su inteligencia, si no por su esposo. La castaña se preguntó dónde estaría él, por qué no la acompañaba. Recorrió todo el salón pero no lo encontró allí. Ron, unos metros detrás de su esposa, hablaba con tres Slytherins a los que nunca en su vida pensó hablarles y otro grupo de empresarios de la alta sociedad mágica. Pero uno de los tres Slytherins tenía la mente muy lejos de lo que la comadreja pudiera llegar a decir...

_"...Sus manos, su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, piel con piel..."_

Le observó la espalda que el generoso escote de su vestido le dejaba explorar, permitiendo cavilar en que no llevaba sostén y que su piel era extremadamente inmaculada en su espalda. El vestido negro, que hacía resaltar el tono levemente pálido de su piel.

_"...De su pálida piel..."_

Le encantaría ver su reacción si se acercaba, pero no podía ni debía, aunque sabía de memoria la reacción que adoptaría. Estaba seguro que estaría incómoda allí porque siempre había odiado todo ese tipo de gente, la que aparentaba, la que solo le importaba el dinero y las apariencias. Sin embargo estaba allí, seguramente dando lo mejor de si para no tirar de los pelos de alguna de aquellas rubias huecas.

_"...Bajándole el cierre del vestido lentamente..."_

Tenía mucho mejor gusto para vestirse que su esposa, ella era fina, elegante, moderna pero sin perder lo clásico. Observó a su esposo y se preguntó cómo es que se había casado con alguien tan incompetente como él. Observó a su esposa y se preguntó cómo es que se había casado con alguien tan hueca como ella. Entonces volvió la vista a Granger que seguía de espaldas a él, entablando conversación con algunas de aquellas jóvenes. Se preguntó de qué hablaría la sabelotodo cuando se juntaba con este tipo de gente.

_"...Deshaciéndose de él, dejándolo perdido en algún lugar de la habitación..."_

Volteó su cabeza y observó a algún integrante del grupo con el que Draco conversaba. Empezó a acercarse allí con un paso lento y rítmico. Pero no se acercaba a él, se acercaba a su esposo. El rubio observó cuando se abrazó a su esposo y le murmuró algo en el oído pero la comadreja le contestó:

-No Hermione, ahora no, ve tú sola.

Entonces la castaña que ya se estaba por retirar levantó la vista y lo vio. Soltó una débil sonrisa y acercó a la otra punta del círculo de empresarios, donde estaba él. Cuando creyó que iba a saludarlo ella soltó:

-Theo, tanto tiempo sin verte-le dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

-¡Hermione!-le tomó la mano y se la besó.

La castaña le dedicó al rubio una mirada disimulada con un dejo de venganza. Él le sonrió con soberbia.

-¿Vamos a la barra a tomar algo?

-Por supuesto Herms.

Ambos jóvenes se alejaron del grupo vigilados por Draco y por Ron, el segundo mucho más despreocupado. La castaña se apoyó en la barra.

-¿Cómo has estado, princesa?

-Muy bien por suerte, con muchísimo trabajo ¿y tú?

-Bien, en el mejor momento de mi vida.

-¡Oh! Me alegro por ti-dijo sincera.

-¿Ronald sigue igual que siempre?

-Sí y últimamente ha estado peor.

Theo le dedicó una mirada comprensiva.

En eso se acerca el camarero y muy amablemente les pregunta qué van a beber.

-Para mí un Whisky de Fuego-decidió el castaño- y para la señorita...

-Un tequila-dijo sin vacilar.

-Esa no es una bebida para una dama, Granger-el camarero se detuvo-. Suspenda el tequila y traiga dos Sex on the Beach-ordenó la fría y autoritaria voz de Malfoy.

-¿Desde cuándo no puedo beber lo que yo quiera?-Cuestionó ella resaltando la palabra YO.

-Sé porque sueles pedirlos ¿lo recuerdas? Y esta no es una buena ocasión para hacerlo, ¿o sí?

_"...Ella solo quería un tequila..."_

Ella como toda respuesta simplemente cayó.

-No comiencen a pelear ahora-llamó a la paz Theo.

-Un Whisky de Fuego y dos Sex on the Beach-interrumpió el camarero antes de que alguno de los otros dos pudiera replicar.

Una vez que tuvieron sus bebidas el inusual trío caminó hacia unos sillones. El rubio observó a Hermione, el escote que llevaba puesto delante era casi tan generoso como el de atrás.

-¿Te pierdes en el escote?-interrogó la castaña al rubio al notar su mirada, ganándose una carcajada de Theo.

-Puedo perderme en mucho más que tu escote si quieres-soltó solo para hacerla enfadar.

El castaño sonrió, ninguno de los dos cambiaría nunca.

-Piérdete en todo lo que quieras mientras no sea mío-ella sonrió triunfante y se volteó un poco para conversar con Theo.

Bajó la vista a sus piernas medio tapadas por el vestido y recordó la calidez de éstas enredadas a su cuerpo.

_"...La camisa olvidada junto con el vestido, siendo poco concientes de lo que hacían..."_

Pero solo bastó un codazo de su amigo para volver a la realidad, su esposa se acercaba.

-Amor, ¿podemos irnos ya?-cuestionó sin inmutarse de los otros dos acompañantes.

-No, linda, pero puedes irte tú si quieres, en cuanto termine iré contigo.

Ella sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Gracias amor-se alejó de allí.

-¿Por qué le mientes a tu esposa, Malfoy?

-No le miento Granger, estoy ocupado en cuanto termine, iré con ella.

-Pero si no estas ocupado, Draco-interrumpió Theo.

-Sí, estoy muy ocupado "perdiéndome en el escote de Granger"-agregó lleno de sarcasmo.

-Chicos, debo irme. No puedo dejar a Luna mucho tiempo sola últimamente. Les ruego que se comporten, hay mucha gente para que se pongan a pelear.

Le palmeó la espalda al rubio y le besó la mano a la castaña.

-Adiós Theo-le sonrió ella.

-Adiós chicos-miró a Malfoy-. Compórtate.

-Díselo a ella también.

-Tú eres el caballero-se alejó de allí con una sonrisa.

Malfoy se acercó más a Hermione. Posó su mano sobre la pierna y dijo:

-Ya estamos solos, Granger.

-Salvando las distancias de que el salón está repleto y ese de allá es mi marido.

Posó su mano sobre la del él y la puso en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera su cuerpo. Eran tan suaves como las recordaba.

_"... Sus manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo, vacías si no estaban en él. Sorpresivamente resultaron casi tan expertas como las suyas propias..."_

Él sonrió.

-¿Temes que te toque?

-No-dijo segura.

Pero Malfoy sabía perfectamente sus debilidades. Con la punta de los dedos le acarició el brazo y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-Me encantaba que hicieras eso ¿lo recuerdas?

Ella sonrió y le tapó la boca. Entonces él aprovecho y le beso los dedos, la yema de los dedos.

Ron, que ya a esa hora había bebido demasiado comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Se acercó a su mujer que estaba sentada en un sillón junto con Malfoy, cosa que no le agradó mucho. Se sentó junto a ella y le dijo al oído:

-Herms me duele mucho la cabeza, vamos a casa.

Ella, tal cual lo había hecho él antes dijo en voz alta:

-No, ahora soy yo la que no quiere irse. Ve, en cuanto termine voy contigo.

El pelirrojo miro al rubio y le dijo:

-Llegas a tocarle un pelo a mi esposa y te juro que no vivirás para contarlo.

El ojigris sonrió arrogante.

-No haremos nada que ella no quiera-dijo.

-¡Por Merlín Malfoy, estás casado!

-¿Entonces insinúas que quieres algo más que una conversación conmigo?

La había hecho pisar el palito. Ron repitió:

-Llegas a tocarle un pelo a mi esposa y te juro que no vivirás para contarlo.

-Tranquilo, comadreja, no le haré nada a tu castorcito.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa totalmente falsa. Ron la besó posesivamente mientras el rubio rodaba los ojos.

-Nos vemos en casa hermosa.

Draco observó a Ronald irse caminando hacia la puerta, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlo dijo:

-Si supiera que me he atrevido a hacerte lo que el nunca podría imaginarse.

Hermione soltó una risa forzada.

-Yo tampoco me he quedado atrás-dijo desinhibida.

-No, definitivamente, no.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Me gustaría saber que le da placer a una mujer tan hermosa.

Ella sonrió.

-Lo sabes de memoria-dijo.

_"...Sus labios recorriendo su cuello..."_

Ambos sonrieron.

-Me encantaría rememorarlo-contestó provocándola.

-A mí también.

-¿Saldremos juntos o alguno de los dos sale primero?

-Sal tú, en quince minutos salgo yo.

Él sonrió, había cosas que no cambiarían nunca. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo:

-Donde siempre.

-Donde siempre repitió ella.

Él se alejó de allí, exactamente por donde minutos antes se había ido Ronald Weasley.

_"...Igual que cuando comenzó a hablarle, ahora era poco conciente de lo que hacía, pero sabía que le encantaba..."_

Hermione se levantó y se despidió de toda la gente que conocía. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y se apareció en la puerta de un edificio de lujosos departamentos. El rubio la esperaba en la puerta. Entraron y subieron al último piso, el más lindo, el más lujoso, el más caro. El viaje en el ascensor se hacía interminable. Draco, libre de espectadores, cayó en la tentación y la besó apasionadamente como hacía tiempo que no la besaba. Quería sentirla, tocarla, amarla. No estaba bien, pero aún así quería. Cuando el rubio le abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar ella se encontró con el departamento tal cual lo recordaba. Sonrió. Amaba aquel edificio. Lo que más le gustaba de él era que estaba totalmente espejado y desde allí se veía todo Londres. Le fascinaba poder ver todo y que no la vieran. Porque si mirabas el edificio desde afuera lo único que verías es tu propio reflejo o el de los demás edificios. Draco cerró la puerta y se acercó a Hermione. La tomó de la cintura y le besó el cuello, ella se estremeció.

-Me encanta el efecto que mis besos tienen en ti-le confesó.

-Sí, solías decírmelo-admitió.

Él sonrió todavía en su cuello.

_"...Y detrás de cada caricia había una llama, una llama que la encendía poco a poco..."_

Y ella se alejó un poco para ver sus ojos. Reconoció que había algo diferente en ellos desde la última vez, pero no supo que era. Reconoció, también, el deseo, las ganas de amar, la necesidad de amar.

Aunque la culpa la carcomía, deseaba demasiado lo que iba a hacer.

Le besó la boca con desesperación, con necesidad. Le acarició el cabello rubio, que como agua, se escurrió en sus manos. Y casi con la misma necesidad con que lo había besado, le quitó el saco y luego el moño que se interponía en su objetivo, el de quitarle la camisa. Él solo se dejó, dejó que lo besara, que le quitara el saco, el moño y hasta la camisa. Entonces ella se abrazó a su cuello y lo volvió a besar. Draco la alzó y ella enredó sus piernas en él y el pudo sentir la calidez de estas alrededor suyo.

_"...Y casi con necesidad le había dicho que la amaba, pero ella no lo había escuchado y él nunca volvió a repetirlo..."_

Caminó con ella todavía encima hacia el cuarto, donde la apoyó suavemente en la cama y el se acostó sobre ella. Con ansias buscó el cierre del vestido para quitárselo poco a poco, suavemente. Para disfrutar del momento. Para que quedara en sus memorias hasta la próxima vez, para que se grabara a fuego en sus sentidos, en todos sus sentidos. Con una sonrisa observó que sus cavilaciones sobre que no llevaba sostén eran totalmente ciertas.

-¿Todavía llevas el tatuaje?-preguntó.

-Sí, todavía lo llevo.

El sonrió.

-¿Te molestaría darte vuelta?

Él le dio espacio para que pudiera rotarse y ella, obediente, se acostó boca abajo. Los ojos de Draco bajaron hasta el final de la espalda de Hermione donde observó la mariposa que conocía de memoria con sus ojos, sus manos y hasta su boca. Como tantas otras veces le besó el tatuaje hasta cansarse y volver así, a sus intoxicantes labios. Poco a poco la ropa que todavía llevaban puesta fue quedando perdida en la habitación, naufraga en aquel mar de pasión.

Hermione se abrazó a él y Draco le estrechó en sus brazos.

-Tal como te recordaba-le dijo.

Ella sonrió.

-Tú tampoco has cambiado.

Le acarició la espalda todavía desnuda con la yema de los dedos, ella se limitó a mirar las estrellas que brillaban alrededor.

-¿Quieres champagne? Como solíamos tomarlo antes...

-No, solo quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo. No me sueltes, tengo frío.

Él sonrió.

-¿Quieres que te de calor nuevamente?-sonrió pícaro.

Ella sonrió en su pecho y dijo:

-¿Te parece que no ha sido suficiente?

-Sí-afirmó él-solo que como tenías frío tal vez querías un poco de mi calor.

-Con el que me brindas ahora me basta-él le sonrió.

Ella levantó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos y la inesperada ternura en sus ojos la invadió.

-No está bien lo que hacemos, esto no está bien.

-Lo sé. ¿Pero acaso piensas que mi mujer y tu marido no nos engañan?-ella abrió la boca para replicar-al menos la mía sí.

-Ronald nunca me haría eso. No, definitivamente él no me engaña.

Él la observó y vio el atisbo de duda en sus ojos.

-Tú tampoco engañarías a la comadreja, sin embargo mírate, hasta te has sacado el anillo para hacer el amor conmigo.

-Tú también te lo has sacado-replicó la castaña.

-Y mira con quien has terminado, con Draco Malfoy-continuo como si ella no lo hubiera interrumpido.

-Lo dices como si hubiera caído muy bajo-le dijo.

-Tal vez has caído muy bajo-admitió.

Ella lo acarició algo preocupada.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso ¿me escuchaste?

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que...

-¡Por Merlín Hermione! ¡No vas a decirme que me quieres!

Ella tomó la sábana, se envolvió en ella y se acercó a la pared espejada. Se perdió en algún lugar de la gran ciudad, enamorada de aquella vista casi tanto como lo estaba de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Y si lo dijera qué?-desafió

-No puedes quererme Hermione, no puedes enamorarte de mí.

-No sabes lo que dices.

Estaba comenzándose a enfadar, la estaba exasperando.

-Que yo me enamoré de ti no quiere decir que tú también tengas que hacerlo.

_"...Era aquella la razón por la cual no lo había repetido, lo que vivían era una locura, la más hermosas de las locuras, pero una locura al fin..."_

-Lo sé Hermione, pero aún así no seas dura, no permitas involucrarte más de lo que ya estas conmigo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Representas algún peligro para mí?

-No, no es eso Herms-la observó, estaba de espaldas enfundada en la sábana blanca.

Ella, enfadada, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó él, no quería que se alejara.

-Me voy-soltó con apuro.

-Pensé que ibas a quedarte hasta mañana conmigo.

-Sí, eso iba a hacer pero ya no tengo ganas de estar contigo.

-Hermione

Pero ella no respondió.

-¡Hey! ¡Princesa!

_"...Ella era su princesa, a escondidas, en silencio, pero era su princesa aún así sin saberlo..."_

Pero ella no respondió y sin saludarlo desapareció. Él solamente esperó con ansias que el destino los volviera a cruzar. Si no los cruzaba el destino, él haría lo imposible para verla a solas.

Cuando Hermione, llegó a su casa Ron todavía dormía profundamente. No había amanecido, pero estaba por. Observó el cielo desde la ventana de su elegante cuarto y una fría lágrima salada recorrió su mejilla para luego perderse en su pecho. El dolor era insoportable. La castaña observó sus manos que minutos antes habían estado acariciando al hombre que amaba. Otra lágrima se escapó de sus castaños ojos. Si él no quería que se involucrase más era porque él no sentía nada por ella. Fue allí que por primera vez reparó en que solamente eran amantes y que él podría tener otras tantas como ella. Y otras dos nuevas lágrimas volvieron a escaparse de sus ojos.

-Amor...-la llamó Ron con voz ronca desde la cama.

-Sí, ya voy-se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y se volteó a ver a su esposo adormilado-. Tengo algo que decirte Ron.

El pelirrojo notó el lamento en su voz y con miedo dijo:

-¿Puede ser que me lo digas mañana?

-Sí, pero no quiero retrasarlo más.

-Está bien, mañana hablaremos hermosa.

Ella se quitó el vestido por segunda vez en aquella noche y se puso un camisón. Se acostó al lado de su esposo y se rindió al traicionero sueño.

Hermione despertó alrededor del mediodía. Cuando volteó la cabeza observó que su esposo ya no estaba allí. Fue entonces que decidió bajar, debía decirle todo o perdería el valor que ahora creía tener. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y gritó:

-¡Ron!

-Aquí estoy-la voz provino desde el escritorio.

Caminó hasta allí y se sentó en frente de él. Lo miró a los ojos.

-Tenemos que hablar-le dijo.

-Si, Herms, lo sé. Me lo dijiste anoche.

Observó la expresión de ternura que tal vez aquella fuera la última que el le dedicaría a ella.

-Yo...

Sus ojos, aquellos que un día creyó amar.

-No me es fácil decirte esto...

Hasta que se reencontró con aquellos grises que le destruyeron el mundo en el que ella creía vivir. Fue entonces que supo que _él_ era su mundo.

-Mira... yo... Quiero divorciarme, Ron

Reparó en su expresión incrédula, en sus ojos agrandados de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando verdad?

Intentó tragar saliva pero su boca estaba seca y se sintió insignificante.

-No, no bromeo y me duele no estar haciéndolo. Pero no puedo seguir así... Ya no siento lo mismo. He olvidado como amarte.

Su única reacción fue quedarse quieto, oír lo que ella le decía esperando que fuera un sueño, pensando que pronto despertaría con su hermosa esposa besándolo.

-No sé amarte como tú te mereces.

Pero él seguía callado.

-Lo siento. Le diré a mi abogado que te envíe los papeles.

Se levantó, ya estaba por irse cuando él dijo:

-¿Es por otro, no?

Ella, como toda respuesta contestó:

-No sabes cuando lo siento. Pero temo que he de decir que no me arrepiento.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: Hola a todos! Como andan? Espero que bien...**

**Aqui estoy con el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia... que tal? Felicitaciones o tomatasos?**

**Me encantaria que me dijeran(a traves de un rewiev) que le parecio, ya sea una felicitacion o una critica. Acepto gustosa cualquier tipo de Rewiev**

**Besitos y supongo que nos leeremos en el proximo capitulo.**


	2. Comenzando nuevamente

**Abril: **Me alegro mucho que te haya encantado, sinceramente. Las reacciones de Ginny y Harry la verás a lo largo de los próximos capítulos… Luna no sabe que Hermione ha estado engañando a Ron. Con respecto al comentario sobre lo hijos de Ron y Hermione que hice en el capítulo anterior solo era para que se dieran cuenta de la cantidad de dinero que tenía la pareja, pero no tienen hijos. Lamento haberte creado una confusión. Muchas Gracias por el Rewiev y espero tener uno nuevo de tu parte en este nuevo capítulo!

**SandritaGranger****: **Me encanta que te hayas identificado con la historia y espero que te siga sucediendo. Gracias por el aliento para seguir escribiendo. Espero leerte en este nuevo capítulo.

**beautifly92: **Las cursivas expresan recuerdos de Draco y de Hermione de un pasado juntos a lo largo de la historia los recuerdos van a hacer mas homogéneos, es decir, dejaran de ser oraciones y serán mucho mas enteros, dándole sentido a éstos. Aquí estoy con la continuación, espero que te guste. Quisiera leer un nuevo Rewiev de tu parte en este capítulo para ver que te pareció.

**Shey: **Realmente me halaga que te haya gustado. Aquí estoy con la continuación, espero que te guste tanto como el primer capitulo. Espero tu Rewiev para ver que te pareció.

**Elizabeth: **Me encanta que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones. Aquí estoy con la continuación, espero que te guste. Ojalá te lea en este capítulo.

**evibaldwin****: **Muchas gracias. Sinceramente, a mi también me encantan los Dramione, es más, si te fijas todas las historias que estoy escribiendo en este momento son Dramione jaja. Aquí estoy con el próximo capítulo. Espero que te resulte genial como el primero. Yo también espero con ansias tu Rewiev.

**luna-grint****: **Hola! Aquí estoy lo más pronto que pude con la continuación. Sinceramente, me alegra mucho que te haya encantado. Yo también lamento que se divorcien, pero Ron no se merece que lo engañe (según Hermione) y por otra razón la cual descubrirás en este nuevo capítulo. Espero leer tu nuevo Rewiev en este capítulo.

**Nunca pense recibir 7 Rewievs en el primer capítulo, estoy sorprendida. Hagamos un trato: Si en este capítulo recibo 10 Rewievs prometo actualizar entre mañana y pasado mañana... Ustedes deciden.**

**Muchas Gracias por las felicitaciones...**

**Nos estamos leyendo...**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación con una clara sensación de vacío. Haría las valijas y se iría lo más rápido posible de allí.

Cuando volvió a ser conciente de lo que hacía se vio a sí misma en uno de los hoteles más importantes de Londres mágico. Pidió una habitación y rogó que le llevaran la decena de valijas al cuarto. Al otro día iría al trabajo y pediría un traslado a Paris, para olvidarse de los dos, de su ex-esposo y de el amor fallido de su vida. Se apenó al pensar que era totalmente cobarde para escapar así en aquellas circunstancias, pero era la única forma que tenía de evadir aquel dolor que todo aquello le provocaba. Sonrió con pesar y como si hiciera un mes que no dormía, cayó en un profundo sueño hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando despertó reparó en que eran las diez de la mañana y que tendría que estar ingresando en el departamento de ministerios. Abrió las valijas con rapidez y buscó algo para ponerse. Cuando se decidió por el traje negro ceñido al cuerpo con una camisa blanca se lo puso y corrió hasta el ascensor. Una vez en el hall del hotel, se acercó a un chimenea y utilizando algunos polvos flú, viajó hasta su trabajo. Caminó muy elegantemente por los pasillos del Ministerio llevándose con ella muchas miradas masculinas. Tenía que trabajar con cuidado, Malfoy era tan influyente allí como ella y si se enterara no tenía duda de que la buscaría. Lo que más deseaba con aquella huída era escapar de él a pesar de amarlo incondicionalmente.

Caminó hasta él despacho del Ministro pero no entró allí. Se acercó a su secretario, Mathew que tenía el suficiente poder como para hacer lo que ella quería.

-Hola Mathew-le dedicó una melancólica sonrisa.

-Hola Herms, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Esto…-su expresión era ausente, como si todavía estuviera meditándolo-renuncio Mat.

El se paró en seco.

-¿Estás bien? Herms no puedes renunciar, no puedes hacernos eso…-la observó algo preocupado.

-Lo lamento Mat, yo tampoco quería renunciar pero tengo problemas personales y no puedo seguir quedándome. Además, tengo suficiente dinero como para no trabajar y las empresas… Solo quería despedirme y pedirte que se lo informaras al Ministro.

-Lo haré, no lo dudes, lo haré-la miró a los ojos-. Entonces, supongo, que seas feliz.

-Gracias Mat, tú también.

Hermione ya se había volteado, iba camino al ascensor, pero algo la detuvo. Volvió a voltearse y esquivando el escritorio se abrazó a Mathew fuertemente.

-Te extrañaré-le dijo.

-Todos te echaremos de menos-agregó Mat acariciándole la ahora prolija cabellera.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Con la renuncia hecha, solo quedaba irse a Paris y hablar con Theo, su abogado. Se apareció nuevamente en el hotel y anunció que se iría en unas pocas horas. Abonó la habitación y subió a ésta. Tomó las valijas y se apareció en Paris, en la puerta del departamento que más le gustaba después del que utilizaba para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy. Sonrió. Bienvenida a una nueva vida de soltera. Dejó las valijas y se apareció en el estudio de Theodore Nott.

-Theo-dijo.

-¡Hermione! ¡Que manía de aparecerte directamente en mi despacho! Para algo tengo secretaria ¿sabías? Debes aparecerte ahí y pedir una audiencia…

-Theo, por favor soy una de tus mejores amigas.

-Lo sé. Dime Princesa, ¿a qué has venido?

Ese apodo lo había tomado al principio en broma y luego en serio cuando oyó que Draco se lo decía a ella. Ambos la llamaban así, recordó Hermione con una punzada de dolor.

_"…-¡Hey! ¡Princesa! …"_

-Me divorcié, es decir, le dije a Ron que quería divorciarme.

Theodore la miró a los ojos realmente sorprendido.

-Nunca pensé que pudieras tomar esa decisión…

-Yo tampoco-interrumpió ella.

-Aún así creo que es lo mejor para ti-prosiguió el castaño.

Hermione se sentó en su regazo como si fuera una niña pequeña y se dejo acariciar. Theo era como su hermano, su hermano mayor, su pilar, siempre lo había sido desde que Harry tenía otras obligaciones, él también las tenía sin embargo siempre guardaba tiempo para ocuparse de su hermanita, de su mejor amiga… Sabía que no solo la perturbaba lo del divorcio, sino que también había otra cosa y él sabía perfectamente cual era…

-He hablado con Draco Herms.

Ella se acurrucó aún más en su pecho y bajó la vista, apenada.

-Sabes que las declaraciones de ese tipo lo impresionan Herms, pero él no quería decirte eso…

-Ya no me importa lo que haya querido decir. Hablemos de otra cosa por favor.

El castaño bajó la cabeza para poder contemplarle el rostro y vio tanta tristeza y melancolía en él que prefirió cumplir su deseo, tal vez cuando las aguas se calmasen un poco, pudiera contarle lo que Draco le había dicho.

-Y no vuelvas a hablarme de él-le rogó

-Está bien Princesa, no lo haré-aceptó mientras le acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

Se quedaron un rato así, en silencio.

-¿A eso venías?-inquirió él una vez que ella se calmó.

Hermione se enderezó, todavía en su regazo.

-No-dijo-. Ya sabes, tú eres mi abogado y necesitaba que le mandaras los papeles del divorcio a Ron, y que organizaras las empresas… yo…-lo miró tristemente a los ojos-me fui a vivir a Paris, al departamento…

-Sí, lo conozco.

-Theo, te pido que por favor no le digas nada ni a Draco ni a Ron.

-Pero Hermi, no le puedes hacer eso a Draco, él te quiere. Quiere hablar contigo y arreglar las cosas.

-Si, él me quiere para desarreglar su cama.

Vio cuando Theo abría la boca para replicar.

-Por favor, no quiero saber más de él-rogó-. Él quería que no me enamorara, muy bien, eso estoy intentando hacer, olvidarme de él. No me lo hagas más difícil.

-Pero…

Se levantó y caminando hacia la puerta dijo:

-Envíale el divorcio a Ron. Cederé la casa y los automóviles sin pedir nada, a cambio de que él me deje tranquila-lo miró a los ojos y el castaño le dedicó una expresión algo confusa-. Ocúpate de las empresas hasta que yo esté estable. Me comunicaré contigo cuando el momento llegue. Si llega a surgir alguna complicación, puedes localizarme en el departamento de Paris. No se lo cuentes a nadie.

Antes de que sus lágrimas se agolparan a sus ojos, abandonó la habitación con rapidez.

Muchas veces en la vida nos preguntamos ¿Por qué a esto? ¿Por qué a lo otro? Hasta cuando somos chicos, que tenemos 1 año, hasta cuando tenemos bastantes años siempre existe ese ¿Por qué? Pero la verdad esa respuesta la tiene uno mismo, la vida misma va dando la respuesta a ese por qué..... En la vida misma hay muchas caídas, muchas veces tropezamos siempre con la misma piedra y nos preguntamos ¿Por qué? muchas veces deseamos no existir, muchas veces nos hacemos daños a nosotros mismos. ¿Pero cuál es el fin? ¿Qué ganamos si nos hacemos daño a nosotros mismos? Muchas veces decimos "no quiero hacer esto por miedo a que nos vuelva a pasar lo que ya nos pasó" pero, ¿por qué pensar eso y no pensar lo contrario? ¿Y por qué negarse a ser feliz y no arriesgarse a lo que uno verdaderamente quiere? Porque, para el caso, siempre en la vida vamos a cruzar por ese camino donde nos caigamos y digamos "hoy otra vez tengo que levantarme y volver a empezar"¿Pero que mas da si la vida decidió que así tenia que pasar? ¿Por alguna razón será no? Y mientas uno tenga al lado a alguien que pueda estar siempre y ayudarte a pasar ese momento, ¿por qué no arriesgarse? "el que no arriesga no gana" cuanta razón tiene ese dicho, ¿no?...

A veces, en ves de pensar ¿por que pasó? ¿Volverá a pasar?, por qué no pensar en que puede ser diferente arriesgarse a vivir la vida.  
A veces es tan complicado vivir la vida y responderse siempre ese por qué. Por eso uno siempre se lo sigue preguntando… Pero si no encuentras la solución al preguntártelo no te quedes, sigue adelante con la vida que ahí encontraras la respuesta a esos porqués que tanto te preguntas a diario.  
La vida es como un GRAN rompecabezas que vamos armando a diario y descubriendo piezas con el correr del tiempo.

Hermione recordó con nostalgia que hacia exactamente un año que no había vuelto a ver ni a Draco ni Ron. Recordó que hacia ya once meses desde que, con algo de dolor y culpa se había quitado la alianza que la unía Ron. Theo era el único con el que había mantenido contacto en aquellos meses y estaba segura que para estas alturas hasta Harry estaría enojado con ella. Su cumpleaños lo había pasado únicamente con el castaño que, sorpresivamente no le comentó a nadie donde estaba viviendo. Se giró para ver la hora y con lentitud contempló que eran las cuatro de la mañana es por eso que se extrañó de oír el teléfono a esas horas de la madrugada.

-¿Hola?-atendió.

-Herms, soy yo. Sé que me pediste que te mandara lechuzas pero hubiera tardado mucho tiempo-habló Theo atropelladamente-No gozas de mucho tiempo, Draco me ha sacado los recuerdos de donde vives y estoy seguro que va hacia allí.

-¡¿Qué ha hecho qué?!-preguntó ella incrédula.

Sin perder un minuto empezó a lanzar hechizos alrededor de la habitación, a bloquear la Red Flú…

-Gracias por avisarme, luego te llamo.

Cuando satisfactoriamente terminó con los hechizos se volteó para caminar al sillón donde minutos antes estaba sentada. Pero lo que había tratado de repeler con tantos hechizos estaba ahí, sentado esbozando una sonrisa torcida y totalmente falsa y con los ojos repletos de malicia.

Ella se volteó para que no pudiera mirarla y dejó caer algunas lágrimas. Él soltó una carcajada.

-¡Cuan egoísta puedes llegar a ser!

-¿Yo soy la egoísta? ¿Me pides que no te ame y yo soy la egoísta?-gritó.

-Tienes la herida tan abierta como cuando hace un año atrás te fuiste del departamento-soltó él con pesar.

-Vete, no me hagas mas daño, te odio.

-¡Mientes!-bramó él.

-Escúchame-se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos, ya no le importo que viera las lágrimas que ahora caían con más fluidez-Me pediste que no me enamorara de ti y eso hice, dejé a mi marido, no podía seguir fingiendo. He vivido aquí alejada de todos y de todo solo para no tener que verte la cara todos los días en el Ministerio. He puesto al mando de mis empresas a Theo por mucho tiempo. He pasado mi cumpleaños y navidad sola, solo para no volver con ellos y recordar todo lo que dejé atrás por ti. He empezado a salir con alguien para ver si así lograba olvidarme un poco más de ti. ¿Para qué? ¡Para nada! Ahora vienes aquí y derrumbas lo poco que he logrado hacer en un año-soltó con rudeza.

-¿Todo eso has hecho por mí?

-¡Sí!-soltó con un sollozo.

-Quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero que tengamos muchos hijos, quiero permitirme que seas el amor de mi vida.

-Estás casado, Malfoy.

-No, ya no. Me separado dos meses después que tú.

Ella vaciló, pero volvió a adoptar su postura, impasible.

-Lo lamento, pero no quiero nada contigo, vete de aquí. Ya no te quiero.

-Vuelves a mentir-afirmó el rubio-. Quisieras no quererme.

-Hace un tiempo era lo que tú querías, así que no vengas a decirme que soy egoísta. Estoy haciendo lo que tú me dijiste que hiciera.

-No era esa la forma, no escapándote, no evitándome así.

-Pues lo advertiste tarde, Hacía tiempo que ya me había involucrado contigo.

-Lo sé, Princesa, no sabes cuánto lo siento.

Pero algo los interrumpió, Draco podía jurar que era el llanto de un bebé. Hermione salio con rapidez hacia uno de los tantos cuartos de aquel departamento, Draco la siguió. Entró en un cuarto totalmente celeste con una repisa y muebles blancos y fue entonces que reparó en que estaba repleta de peluches y juguetes para niños. Y en el fondo de la habitación, ella, frente a una cuna, alzando a un pequeño y enternecedor bebé. Lo puso contra su pecho y comenzó a cantarle una canción en un tono muy bajito. Él se quedó inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta frente a la dulce imagen. Luego se acercó un poco y suavemente acarició la pequeña cabecita. Fue entonces que reparó en sus rubios y enrulados cabellos, casi tan rubios como los suyos propios. Cuando quiso darse cuenta Hermione lo estaba recostando nuevamente en la cuna totalmente dormido. Se alejó de la cuna y él hizo lo mismo detrás de ella. Una vez en el living preguntó:

-¿De qué color es el cabello del hombre con el que has estado saliendo?

-Veo que escuchas lo que digo.

-¿De qué color es el cabello del hombre con el que has estado saliendo?-insistió.

-Rubio.

Entonces la pequeña alegría que se había formado en él cuando vio a ese bebé se desvaneció pronto. Segundos después se regañó por no haberlo pensado antes y preguntó:

-¿De qué color son sus ojos?-al ver que ella no respondía insistió-¿De qué color son sus ojos?

-Verdes, son verdes.

Sonrió todavía guardando una esperanza.

-¿De qué color son los ojos del niño?

-Vete Malfoy, no te necesito, sal de mi casa-evadió.

Él la contempló y ella supo que no se iría sin obtener una respuesta.

-Los ojos… Los ojos de Alexander son tan grises como los tuyos-vaciló.

La sonrisa del ojigris no pudo ensancharse más porque sus labios no se lo permitían.

-¿Cuántos meses tiene?

-Tres.

-¡Oh! ¡Por Merlín!-soltó con alegría.

-¡Que no se te pase por la cabeza siquiera ir a verlo! Mi hijo no tiene padre.

-Claro que si, aquí estoy.

-No, no lo tiene-lo desafió.

-Si no lo tiene es porque tú lo privaste de tenerlo por lo egoísta que eres.

-Vete-ordenó.

-Estas loca si piensas que voy a irme de aquí sin mi hijo.

-Te he dicho que no tiene padre.

-Lleva mis genes, no puedes quitármelo.

-Vete-gritó.

Nuevamente el bebé volvió a llorar, seguramente se había despertado con el grito. Cuando ella estaba entrando en el cuarto Malfoy ya estaba allí, estrechando al pequeño Alexander entre sus brazos. Los miró con algo de ternura pero luego exigió:

-Dámelo.

-Déjame tenerlo un rato-al ver que sus facciones no se suavizaban agregó:-por favor.

-Está bien-accedió la ojimiel.

Los observó por un rato.

-Dime Malfoy, podría pedirte algo.

-Excepto que me vaya lo que quieras.

-No, no es eso-le dedicó un sonrisa, la primera en esa noche-Me preguntaba si tal vez podría darme un baño mientras tú te quedas con Alex, necesitan un tiempo para estar solos y yo para darme un relajante baño… Tenemos mucho que hablar-lo miró a los ojos y recordó lo bien que la hicieron sentir en su momento.

-Sí, por supuesto que sí-accedió el rubio.

Pronto observó un atisbo de duda en sus ojos y agregó:

-Tranquila, todavía puedes confiar en mí.

Ella se volteó y caminó hacia el cuarto.

Cuando media hora después regresó encontró a ambos rubios, padre e hijo, dormidos en el sillón. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo tomó a Alex y lo llevó a la cuna. Cuando volvió a situarse en el living el rubio seguía durmiendo. Lentamente se acercó y le acarició el dorso de la mano, mientras poco a poco el ojigris despertaba.

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar-repitió ella.

-Así es.

-Escúchame. He estado pensando sobre Alexander y he llegado a la conclusión de que ambos necesitan verse…

-Naturalmente.

-Entonces pensé que en un principio podrías buscarlo los fines de semana y que, obviamente, las puertas de esta casa estarán abiertas para cuando quieras verlo.

Él le dedicó una brillante sonrisa y asintió.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que íbamos a tener un hijo?-preguntó confundido.

-Iba a decírtelo pero tú me saliste con eso de que no debía enamorarme de ti y pensé que no querías más nada conmigo. Tampoco podía ir a mi casa y decir: "Hola Ron. Estoy esperando un hijo de Draco Malfoy"-de sus ojos cayeron algunas lágrimas recordando el pasado-. Fue por eso que me divorcié-lo miró a los ojos con la vista borrosa debido a las lágrimas-. No espero que me comprendas.

-Tampoco intento hacerlo-intentó no hacer caso a sus impulsos que querían desesperadamente besarla-. ¿Y por qué Theo nunca me dijo nada sobre Alex?

-Porque no lo recuerda. Cada que se va de aquí yo le borro todos los recuerdos que tenga con Alex y cuando vuelve se los regreso, así hemos hecho siempre.

-Oh…-soltó ensimismado-Siempre fuiste muy inteligente, hasta para escaparte del mundo.

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido.

-Puedes hacerlo-la miró-¿Volverás a Londres?

Ella lo contempló debatiéndose entre hacer lo que quería y lo que debía. Minutos después dijo:

-He vendido todos mis departamentos en Londres.

-Eso es lo de menos, puedes venir a alguno de los míos.

-No, gracias, aquí estoy bien-y definitivamente había escogido, una vez más, lo que debía.

Lentamente el rubio se acercó a la castaña y no pudiendo controlar más sus impulsos la besó apasionadamente. Luego preguntó:

-¿Qué hay de nosotros?

-Ya no hay un nosotros, ya no existe, no desde que me pediste que no me enamorara.

-¡Por Dios, Hermione! Tú te fuiste por un año entero y si yo no te hubiera encontrado todavía seguirías escondida. Y lo que es peor, ¡Con un hijo mío!

-Nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo como para revisar los recuerdos de una persona.

-Nunca me imaginé que Theo me escondería con tanto ímpetu donde vivías. Una noche de furia en la que vino a calmarme casi lo torturo para que me lo dijera. Yo sabía que el sabía algo, no iba a parar hasta saberlo aún si eso significaba caer bajo.

Ella endureció su expresión. Él preguntó:

-¿Te gustaría saber lo que iba a decirte antes de que te fueras?

-No, no para que me hagas sentir que he hecho todo mal.

-No, no haré eso.

-Igual, no quiero saberlo-admitió.

Él intentó abrazarla pero ella se alejó con rapidez.

-Ya basta-dijo-por favor, no me hagas esto.

-Está bien-la miró a los ojos y vio algo de arrepentimiento en ellos-. Vendré por Alex el sábado.

-Está bien.

-Espero que algún día podamos hablar, tenemos una charla muy larga pendiente.

-Así es… Solo deja que las aguas se calmen un poco, prometo que hablaremos luego-le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Esperaré, lo prometo.

Y dedicándole una última mirada se fue de allí. Ella, exhausta, caminó hasta su cama y se durmió profundamente.

La castaña despertó con el llanto de su hijo. Caminó hasta el cuarto de Alex y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

-Buen día mi amor-le dijo con una radiante sonrisa-. Anoche vino tu padre, cariño, ¿Y sabes qué? Está muy contento contigo. El sábado irás a su casa a visitarlo, amor-le acarició la mejilla suavemente mientras se dirigía a la cocina a hacerle una mamadera de leche. Cuando ésta estuvo lista se la dio suavemente mientras reparaba en ligeramente en todos los rasgos de Draco que Alexander tenía. Sonrió al ver que eran muy parecidos pero pronto de sonrisa se borró y su cerebro comenzó a trabajar rápidamente.

¿Tenía miedo? Sí, era miedo. Tenía miedo que de pronto, con esta repentina aparición, Draco derrumbara lo poco que había progresado en ese tiempo o peor aún, le quitara a su hijo. No, el rubio no haría eso, era un hombre noble. Ella le debía varias explicaciones. Acarició la hermosa cabellera de su hijo y cerró los ojos antes el contacto pero una pequeña lágrima resbaló de sus ojos y ella soltó al aire:

-No olvidamos que el amor es mas fuerte que el dolor-otra lágrima se escapó, traviesa-. Perdóname Alex, lamento quitarte a tu padre de esta manera.

Nuevamente otra lágrima recorrió su mejilla y murió en el rostro del pequeño que, sorprendido por la gotita que lo mojaba, levantó la vista hacia su madre.

Y ella se perdió en lo iguales que eran a los de su padre.

_"…Sus hermosos ojos grises…"_

Le acarició la manito. Cuando Alexander terminó con la mamadera lo tomó y lo llevó a la cuna acompañado de algunos juguetes. Con un poco de suerte el pequeño rubio dormiría un poco, si no tan solo se quedaría jugueteando un rato. Le hecho una última mirada y se encaminó a su cuarto para cambiarse. Debía hacerlo rápido si no quería llegar tarde.

Quince minutos después ya estaba cambiada esperando a que Mary, la niñera de Alex, llegara.


	3. El primero de los tequilas

**Elizabeth: **Que bueno que te haya gustado! Me alegro mucho. Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero estuve muy ocupada con algunos asuntos familiares. Espero leer tu review en este nuevo capitulo. GRACIAS!

**luna-grint****: **Que lindo que te haya gustado el cap. La verdad, yo también tengo que admitir que estuvo un poco triste pero tal vez más adelante vengan algunos aún más tristes. Tienes razón, hubiera sido muy interesante que Hermione le dijera a Ron que te estaba esperando un hijo de Draco pero si lo hubiera hecho de esa forma no podría pasar lo que tengo pensado para los próximos capítulos. Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero prometo hacerlo rápido en el próximo capítulo. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo. GRACIAS!

**maring****: **Es verdad, a quien no le hubiera gustado darle algunas patadas a Hermione por dejar a Ron! Jaja. Pero bueno, ya ves, no podía (para lo que yo tengo pensado) volver a su casa y decirle la verdad a Ron. Aunque en los próximos capítulos tal vez éste se entere de la verdad pero supongo que se quedará más tranquilo porque Hermione ya no es nada de él. Lamento no haber actualizado antes. Espero ansiosa tu rewiev sobre este nuevo capitulo. GRACIAS!

**SandritaGranger****: **Ay si, de tan solo imaginar a Alex… Con lo que es el padre, ni nos imaginemos al hijo :P jaja. ¿A quien no se le ha pasado por la cabeza escaparnos de todo y de todos alguna vez? Por lo menos a mi también pero, al igual que tú, sigo aquí. Vas a ver que despacito Hermione va a ir recuperando su vida anterior y organizando sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero aquí tienes un nuevo capitulo con la castaña y el hurón sexy botador :P. Espero leer un nuevo rewiev tuyo en este capítulo. Un abrazo desde Argentina :). GRACIAS!

**beautifly92****: **Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior. Lamento no haber actualizado pronto, pero te doy mi palabra de hacerlo con el próximo capitulo. Espero te rewiev con la opinión sobre este nuevo capitulo. GRACIAS!

**Abril: **Sinceramente, tienes muchas razón. Le resultará muy difícil a Hermione recuperar su vida y la verdad, yo también la entiendo. En este capitulo se te aclararán las dudas sobre de qué son las empresas de Hermione ya que lo he puesto especialmente por ti :D. Lamento no haber actualizado antes. Espero que nos leamos en este nuevo capitulo. GRACIAS!

**galletaa****: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo! Me alegra mucho. Que hará ahora Herms? Bueno, eso no te lo diré puedes leerlo tú. Lamento no haber actualizado pronto, como tú esperabas. Lo que sí, prometo hacerlo con el próximo capítulo. Espero que te guste y también espero tu opinión sobre lo que pasa en este capitulo. GRACIAS!

**Bien, ahora, como ví que el trato del capitulo anterior no funcionó vengo con uno nuevo. En el anterior capitulo recibí exactamente la misma cantidad de Rewiev que en el capitulo anterior (que sinceramente me alegra mucho) pero también me gustaría que la gente que ha leído la historia también me deje alguno ya que me interesa muchisímo si opinión. Por lo tanto, esta nueva propuesta es más fácil y menos pretensiosa que la anterior: Prometo que en cuanto reciba ocho rewivs (uno más del promedio que recibí hasta ahora por capitulo) actualizaré. Es decir, si junto ocho rewievs en la próxima hora, actualizaré en la próxima hora, si tardo más, tardaré en actualizar lo que tarde en juntarlos. **

**Sinceramente, me encanta que se hayan esntusiasmado así con la historia. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

**Besos y abrazos desde Argentina.**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando Hermione entró en el imponente edificio de su empresa con el ascensor como destino toda la gente que allí se encontraba empezó a mirarla y algunos hasta murmurar. –Buenos días-dijo con una voz potentemente fuerte y amenazante-. El que ose seguir mirándome va a ser despedido.

Con una sonrisa que en el pasado le hubiera resultado muy Malfoy observó con satisfacción como todos volvían a sus labores.

Tocó el botón del ascensor y cuando éste vino apretó el botón del último piso. Cuando por fin llegó al piso de su oficina vio a su rubia y por cierto muy tonta secretaria asistente detrás del escritorio y del otro lado de éste había un joven pero no supo reconocerlo.

-Buen día-dijo a los dos sin dedicarles siquiera una mirada.

Y estaba por abrir la puerta de su gran oficina cuando…

-¿Herms?

Ella se volteó y se encontró con el adorable rostro de Mathew, su amigo.

-Mat-dijo con alegría mientras corría a abrazarlo-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… trabajo aquí-dijo él con una amistosa sonrisa.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que yo no me he enterado de nada?

-No lo sé, Nott me contrató cuando estuvo al mando.

-Ah… Nott…-repitió ella con una dulce sonrisa.

-Sí, Nott. ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Hace un año que no venías…

-Es mi empresa, Mat.

-Lo sé…

Hermione lo miró y contempló su brillante sonrisa.

-Ven, pasa, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

-Lo sé, pero tengo que trabajar, si quieres cuando salga podemos ir tomar un café.

La asistente lo observó atónita.

-¿Qué puesto ocupas en esta empresa?-preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Bueno yo… yo…-vaciló

Entonces ella supo que no uno muy alto. Se volteó a mirar a su asistente y le dijo:

-¿Sabes hacer su trabajo?

Ella miró a Mathew y luego a su jefa.

-No-admitió con una chillona e insoportable voz.

-Bueno, en ese caso, estás despedida-soltó como si hablara del tiempo.

Él la miró sorprendido. La castaña escuchó el sollozo de la rubia y con algo de maldad le dijo:

-Si necesitas llorar ve al baño y cuando termines ve a recoger tus cosas, te quiero lo más rápido posible fuera de aquí.-Miró a Mat y dijo:-Ven, pasa, hablemos.

Hizo una nota mental de no seguir adoptando actitudes de Malfoy y luego abrió la puerta de la oficina para dejar pasar a Mat. Con lentitud entró en la oficina, lanzó la cartera y el portafolio negro en un sillón que allí había y se acercó al escritorio en el cual descansaba una gran cantidad de papeles. Se sentó e invitó a Mat a que se sentara también.

-Como verás eres mi nuevo asistente así que en cuanto puedas traes tus cosas y te instalas. A partir de ahora trabajarás personalmente conmigo.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa.

-No hacía falta Mione.

-Claro que sí, no puedes estar desperdiciando tu inteligencia en un puesto menor.

Mathew ensanchó su sonrisa, agradecido.

-No te preocupes por el sueldo, ahora será cuatro o cinco veces más…

-Pero lo que ganaba antes estaba bien-dijo con timidez.

-Nunca vienen mal los placeres, Mat-le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero si los excesos.

-Tranquilo, no es un exceso, eres muy inteligente, lo mereces.

-Gracias Hermione, muchas gracias-le estrechó la mano suavemente.

-Cuéntame Mat, ¿Por qué te has ido del Ministerio?

-No me he ido, me echaron.

-¿Qué hicieron qué?-preguntó incrédula.

-Cuando te fuiste, tú ejercías muy bien tu importante cargo además de que donabas mucho dinero. Por eso me echaron, por haberte dejado ir.

-No sabes cuanto lo siento-le dijo apenada.

-¿Y tú amiga? ¿Por qué no viniste a tu empresa en tanto tiempo? Algunas bocas dicen que has ido a todas las sucursales durante este año pero nunca has venido aquí…

-Pues están en lo cierto. Tuve algunos problemas personales y no quise volver a Londres…

-¿Es por lo del divorcio, no?

-¿Cómo sabes que me he divorciado?

-¿Qué cómo lo sé?-interrogó incrédulo-Ha salido en todos los diarios y revistas.

-Nott…-murmuró entre dientes y entrecerrando los ojos.

Mat soltó una carcajada.

-Pensé que era tu amigo…

-Lo es, lo que pasa que para él, que me haya divorciado, es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida-admitió la castaña.

Él volvió a soltar una carcajada.

-Te extrañé amiga.

-Y yo a ti, y yo a ti-suspiró.

-Bueno señorita, me retiraré. No puedo darme el lujo de conversar todo el día.

-Ve a buscar tus cosas, instálate en tu nueva oficina y luego vuelve aquí que te explicaré detalladamente lo que harás a partir de ahora.

-Como usted diga señorita Granger.

-Hermione.

-Hermione-repitió Mat con una bella sonrisa mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

Pero antes de salir de la oficina se volteó y dijo:

-Por cierto, Herms, bonita oficina-admitió admirando las paredes totalmente espejadas de aquel ambiente y luego se retiró.

Hermione hizo girar sobre si mismo el sillón de su escritorio para observar Londres, la hermosa vista de Londres que su oficina le regalaba desde allí arriba. Recorrió con la vista todos y cada uno de los rincones de aquella ciudad, aquella hermosa ciudad, pero siempre evitando un punto, aquel punto en el que había pasado algunos de los momentos más hermosos de su vida. Pero aquel lugar era como imán para sus ojos así que finalmente levantó un poco la vista y lo observó. A tan solo dos cuadras se levantaba un imponente edificio espejado, espejado como su oficina. Llevó su vista al último piso e inmediatamente algunas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas involuntariamente.

"…Y si todo hubiera comenzado antes, tal vez el hombre que amaba ahora estaría con ella…"

Aunque lo estuvo intentando evitar por mucho tiempo, los recuerdos la invadieron.

_Flash Back_

_Se encontraba sola, aburrida, sentada en la mesa que le había tocado junto con sus mejores amigos que ahora bailaban con sus parejas. Ron no había ido ya que el día anterior habían discutido y le dijo que iría sola, que no pensaba acompañarla. Observó la pista de baile, todos bailaban alegremente. Las mesas de alrededor suyo también estaban vacías así que no tenía posibilidad de hablar con nadie. Había mesas del otro lado de la pista, tal vez allí consiguiera alguien con quien hablar, pero estaba tan fastidiada que ni siquiera quería levantarse de la silla. Se había estado preparando durante horas. Se había peinado, maquillado y vestido ella misma, sola. Miró a los novios. Luna estaba hermosa, irradiaba luz, el vestido blanco la hacía semejar a un ángel, un hermoso ángel; y Theo, Theo era un príncipe azul. Eran la pareja ideal, se amaban profundamente y ella estaba feliz por ellos. Sonrió esperando que algún día ella y Ron pudieran llevarse como Luna y Theo, pero era imposible, ellos siempre vivían peleando. Admiró el gusto de la pareja que había elegido uno de los mejores hoteles de Londres para la fiesta y lograron que cerraran para ellos, obviamente, convencidos por el dinero de Theo. Volvió a mirar hacia la pista de baile y se encontró con Harry y Ginny bailando juntos, sonriéndose el uno al otro. Volvió a mirar alrededor intentando encontrar a alguien que se hubiese sentado pero no había nadie. Fue entonces que se percató de que Harry se acercaba a ella. _

_-¿Quieres bailar, amiga?_

_-Bueno, Harry-accedió ella. _

_Le tomó la mano dulcemente y la acercó a la pista de baile. Cuando llegaron a la pista comenzó a sonar un lento. Harry le tomó la mano con su mano derecha y la izquierda la posó su cintura. Suavemente comenzaron a bailar._

_-¿Te has peleado con Ron, Mione?_

_-Si, ayer y se fue de casa… Estoy preocupada…_

_-No te preocupes, Herms, ya sabes como es, volverá pronto._

_-Lo sé, pero aún así no me acostumbro a que se vaya de casa._

_-Ay, amiga-dijo el pelinegro y le acarició la mejilla dulcemente. _

_Cuando ya iban por la segunda canción se acercó el novio, Theo, y mirando a Harry dijo: _

_-¿Me dejas bailar con Herms?_

_El ojiverde, con algo de resistencia abandonó a su amiga con Nott y se encaminó hacia la mesa donde estaba Ginny. Theo tomó a Hermione de la cintura y juntos comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música. _

_-¿Sabes?-dijo-No te veo muy bien que digamos._

_-No lo estoy, Ron se ha ido de casa-admitió apenada mientras él le acariciaba la espalda._

_-¿En serio? Definitivamente la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado en su vida._

_-Theo-soltó ella con fingido enojo dándole una palmada en el pecho. _

_-Es verdad, Herms. Ese hombre no te hace feliz, solo mírate, viven peleando. _

_-Ya basta, cambiemos de tema. _

_-¿La estas pasando bien?_

_-No-soltó ella frustrada._

_Theo soltó una larga y fuerte carcajada._

_-Si sigo bailando contigo creerán que quiero fugarme, Herms._

_-Ve con tu flamante esposa-le guiñó un ojo y se alejó de la pista de baile._

_Caminó lentamente hacia su mesa que rogaba a Merlín hubiera alguien para conversar. Pero cuando ya estaba a metros de la mesa observó con frustración que estaba vacía. Miró a las mesas aledañas esperando encontrar a algún conocido con el que conversar. Fue entonces que lo vio. Sus esquemas se derrumbaron uno por uno frente a su hermosura que siempre había sabido que tenía pero nunca la había observado detalladamente. Su expresión levemente indiferente y su rubio cabello algo revuelto lo hacía parecer un digno modelo de algún perfume importado y carísimo. Sus ojos grises estaban fijos en algún lugar del salón que no supo reconocer. El smoking negro con la camisa blanca le daba un contraste sensacional haciendo un gran complemento con su piel. Tenía la sonrisa levemente torcida conformando un gesto que se le antojó extremadamente sexy. Probablemente si no tuviera algunos Whisky de Fuego y aquel aburrimiento encima nunca se hubiera acercado a hablarle. Analizó la posibilidad y luego con un caminar lento y acompasado se acercó a la mesa y se sentó a su lado. El rubio levantó la vista cansinamente y luego sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa._

_-Granger-soltó con un apenas audible susurro._

_Si no lo hubiera visto mover la boca hubiera creído que lo imaginó._

_-No puedo creer que recuerdes mi nombre…_

_-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?-cuestionó con una ceja levantada._

_-Porque pasaron muchos años y… no lo sé… siempre fui insignificante para ti…_

_-Bueno, ahora no lo eres-admitió con una sonrisa seductora. _

_Cuando ella comprendió el sentido de sus palabras se ruborizó levemente. _

_-¿Qué es lo que trae a una mujer tan hermosa hasta a mí? _

_-El aburrimiento y lo sexy que te ves desde aquella perspectiva-dijo sincera mientras señalaba en la dirección en la que estaba su mesa. _

_El sonrió y por segunda vez en aquella fiesta ella miró a Draco Malfoy como un hombre. _

_-¿Qué es de tu vida, Granger?_

_-Ehh… Yo… Trabajo en el Ministerio y tengo algunas empresas… Me casé_

_-¿Ah, si? ¿Y de qué son tus empresas, Granger?_

_-Una es una editorial y la otra es fabricante de escobas. También estoy por abrir una entidad bancaria._

_-¡Que emprendedora, Granger!_

_-Hermione, puedes decirme Hermione. _

_-Hermione-repitió él con una sonrisa amistosa-. Déjame adivinar con quien te has casado-la observó directamente a los ojos llevándose los dedos índices a las sienes como si tuviera que pensar demasiado-. Te has casado con la comadreja, ¿no es así?_

_-Así es-afirmó ella ya acostumbrada a los interminables insultos de Malfoy hacia Ron-. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es de tu vida Malfoy?_

_-Yo, ya sabes, me ocupo de las empresas de mi padre como heredero que soy y… también me he casado. _

_Hermione sintió una punzada en el estomago, como si eso fuera la señal que necesitaba para dejar de mirarlo como a un hombre. Él pareció notar la decepción en su rostro y llevó una de sus manos hacia la pierna de ella y dijo:_

_-Igualmente tú también estás casada. _

_Ella sonrió con pesar y sintió como el corazón se le estrujaba al darse cuenta de lo que ella y Malfoy estaban insinuando. Estaba casada, estaba enamorada de Ron y lo amaba. O al menos eso quería creer. Con suavidad retiró la mano del rubio de su cuerpo. Un mozo se acercó y dijo:_

_-¿Desean algo de tomar?_

_-Un tequila-dijo ella sin dudarlo ni un minuto. Quería algo fuerte, algo que le enseñara a olvidar algunas cosas._

**_Ella solo quería un tequila._**

_-Para mí un vaso de Ron._

_-¿Un vaso de Ron?-repitió el mozo extrañado._

_-Sí un vaso de Ron-repitió con rudeza. _

_El joven se alejó con rapidez dejando al rubio y la castaña solos. _

_-No sabía que tomaras bebidas muggles-admitió ella sorprendida._

_-Hay muchas cosas que, lamentablemente, no sabes de mí. _

_La observó por un momento, un largo momento. Se revolvió el cabello y volvió a mirarla. Parecía lejana y algo perturbada. Tal vez si se aprovechara de la situación… Si tan solo le insinuara algo… Si tan solo torciera un poco el destino a su favor…_

_-Aquí tienen el ron y el tequila-interrumpió el camarero sus cavilaciones._

_-Gracias-dijo ella y el camarero se alejó._

_Tomó el vaso y observó el color del contenido. Era exquisito, fuerte, pero exquisito. Levantó la vista y observó al modelo de hombre junto a ella, que la miraba fijamente haciéndola incomodar. Sus ojos grises posados sobre los de ella suavemente pero de un manera irresistible. Bajó la vista, bebió un sorbo largo y cuando volvió a levantar la vista el rubio traba de su mano derecha para que se levantase, cosa que él ya había hecho. Se levantó y él tiro de su brazo, atrayéndola. Estaba demasiado cerca, sentía todo su cuerpo pegado al de él y su aroma la confundía, la perturbaba. _

_-Vamos arriba-rogó._

_Ella lo pensó. No tenían porque hacer nada. Él era un hombre casado, ella también. Solo hablarían un rato lejos de aquel ruido y caos que reinaba. Luego bajaría de nuevo._

_-Está bien-accedió ella y él tomó su brazo y la llevó hacia la salida. _

_Cuando puso un pie fuera del salón razonó que iban a un cuarto, pero, no había que ser mal pensados, hay muchas otras cosas que un hombre y una mujer pueden hacer en un cuarto que no sea tener sexo. Lo observó llamar el ascensor, entrar en el, presionar el botón en el que yacía el número 1. Se observó en el espejo del ascensor, estaba impecable. El ascensor se detuvo y ambos lo abandonaron. La llamó la atención la cantidad de puertas en las que yacía el cartel: "OCUPADO. No molestar". Se incomodó al imaginar lo que aquella gente estaría haciendo, pero no pudo pensarlo demasiado, el rubio se había detenido frete a la puerta número 15 y por lo tanto, ella con él. Presionó el picaporte y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Se sonrojó al verlo posar en el picaporte el cartel que había en las anteriores puertas. La habitación consistía e un pequeño pasillo, que desembocaba en la habitación, en el cual a la derecha yacía un armario de madera y a la izquierda una puerta la cual, supuso, era la del baño. Reposó en la pared mientras los observaba cerrar la puerta y caminar hasta ella con suma elegancia. La castaña intentó interponer las manos entre ambos pero él le tomó las muñecas y las llevó hacia la pared, justo al lado de su cabeza. Se siguió acercando, son rapidez, casi con urgencia y la besó. La besó primero lentamente pero al ver que ella respondía al beso cada vez se volvió más pasional y de a poco fue soltando sus Manis que una vez libres se enredaron detrás de su nuca. La aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la pared sintiendo gran parte de sus cuerpos pegados, mientras sus bocas no cesaban de besarse. Pero de pronto ella se paró en seco y con una mano lo empujó suavemente unos centímetros, lo necesario para escabullirse hacia la habitación. No era eso lo que debería estar haciendo. Ella amaba a Ron, estaba segura de ello. Sin embargo aquel beso le había resultado perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Se alejó lo más que pudo para no seguir sus instintos y volver a besarlo. Se sentó en la cama y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, frustrada. Él la observaba desde el rincón de la habitación. Sabía que ella deseaba aquel beso casi tanto como él pero se sentía culpable, tremendamente culpable._

_Se acercó lentamente hacia la cama, se sentó en ella y levantó la vista. De sus ojos miel caían gruesas lágrimas creando una imagen hermosa pero triste. Se acercó un poco más a ella, posó sus manos una a cada lado de su cuerpo y se inclinó sobre ella, besando todas y cada una de las lágrimas que sus ojos regalaban. Y estuvo algunos minutos así, hasta que ella lo abrazó por el cuello, atrayéndolo hacia sí, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Cayó sobre ella con delicadeza pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello, la castaña lo estaba besando y el respondía al beso con ferocidad. No supo cuánto tiempo pasaron así, en la misma posición, besándose. Tomó sus manos y luego bajó a su cuello, besándolo ardientemente. **Igual que cuando comenzó a hablarle, ahora era poco conciente de lo que hacía, pero sabía que le encantaba.** Gimió casi inaudiblemente cuando el rubio mordió su cuello suavemente. Lo escuchó sonreír en su cuello. Bajó las manos hasta su rostro y lo tomó entre sus manos para volver a besarlo. Giró sobre sí misma y cuando quiso darse cuenta ella estaba sobre él. Mientras le besaba el cuello con ferocidad fue quitándole la camisa, despacio, suave. Y cuando vio su piel desnuda bajo su cuerpo recordó que tenía un marido al que le había prometido fidelidad. Se levantó de la cama pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que el ojigris no viera su atisbo de culpabilidad. Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta ero el rubio era increíblemente rápido y cuando ella intentó abrirla él la aprisionó con su cuerpo y la puerta. La giró para que quedaran frente a frente y ella lo miró a los ojos. Ya no puedo resistirse. La imagen de aquel hombre con el cabello rubio levemente despeinado, con aquellos ojos grises que derretirían hasta la mujer más dura, el aroma que desprendía su piel, su torso desnudo. Era demasiado como para estar encerrada en un cuarto con él y no besarlo. Ya no podía seguir evitándolo, le resultaba imposible. Llevó la mano hasta su mejilla la cual acarició suavemente. No podía creer que aquel hombre que tenía en frente fuera Draco Malfoy. _

_Él, por su mirada, entendió que ya había decidido. Se acercó y la besó lentamente, como si supiera por lo que estaba pasando. Al fin y al cabo el también era un hombre casado. La castaña no pudo controlar sus sensaciones, la estaba haciendo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, la razón, la culpa. Respondió al beso con urgencia y enredó las piernas alrededor de su cintura para estar mas cerca si es que eso era posible. Besó su cuello con necesidad luego subió a su oído y susurró:_

_-Hazme el amor. _

_Lo sintió sonreír en su hombro. Mientras la besaba buscó con cautela el cierre del vestido y una vez encontrado lo bajó lentamente. Caminó con ella todavía enredada hacia la cama. La acostó lentamente y se inclinó sobre ella para quedar cara a cara. Observó sus hermosos ojos miel y susurró:_

_-¿Qué sientes por él?_

_Luego besó su cuello y tomó sus manos. Lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación era sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Y de un momento a otro el la dejó de besar y volvió a la misma posición de antes, como esperando una respuesta._

_-No… no…-respondió la ojimiel mientras luchaba por respirar. _

_Tomó su corbata y tiró de ella para acercarlo, lo besó dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cabello. Giró despacio para quedar sobre él y le pidió:_

_-Quítame el vestido._

_Se arrodilló sobre él y esperó a que él suavemente bajara sus manos a sus piernas y fuera levantando el vestido lentamente hasta quitarlo por su cabeza. Entonces volvió a bajar a su cuello y él, sin que ni siquiera le temblara la voz volvió a preguntar:_

_-¿Qué es lo que sientes por él?_

_Ella trazó un camino de besos en su pecho, su cuello, su boca y entre beso y beso fue diciendo:_

_-No sé que es lo que siento por él-admitió._

_En realidad aquello era una mentira, sabía que lo amaba pero había algo que Draco Malfoy le hacía sentir con cada uno de sus besos que ninguno de los hombres le hacía sentir. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que si le decía que lo amaba el se levantara y se fuera. Ella quería sentirlo, quería sentir su calor, lo quería para ella aunque sabía que sería algo de una noche. _

_Se ve que eso le bastó, porque le hizo el amor como nunca nadie se lo hizo en su vida._

_Cuando ella, exhausta, se recostó en su pecho para dormir aunque sea un rato lo miró a los ojos y algo se le pasó por la cabeza._

_-¿Qué sientes por ella?-preguntó._

_-¿Yo?-pareció pensarlo-Nada-admitió_

_No podía creerlo, pero por sus ojos supo que le decía la verdad. _

_-¿Y por qué te casaste con ella si no sientes nada?_

_-Al principio pensé que estaba enamorada de mí, yo de ella no, pero teníamos buen sexo. La quería, la quería como a una amiga, es algo tonta pero es buena compañía. Creí que nunca me enamoraría de nadie, es por eso que me casé con ella._

_Pensó que tal vez tendría razón. Al menos ella, si fuera como él, también se casaría en esas condiciones. _

_Y cuando despertó con las ansias de volver a besarlo y acariciarlo lo único que allí encontró fue una rosa roja a su lado._

_Fin Flash Back_

Quitó la vista del edificio con brusquedad mientras una lágrima que luego secó recorría su mejilla.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y por ésta apareció Matt.

-Hice todo lo que me pediste-dijo.

Pero ella pareció no escucharlo porque estaba muy concentrada buscando con urgencia algo en los cajones de su escritorio. Cuando lo encontró Matt pudo observar que era un juego de llaves.

-¿Sabes?-le dijo mientras se levantaba a recoger la cartera y el portafolio-. Me ausentaré por un rato, haz lo que puedas y si no espera a que regrese. Intentaré volver temprano.

-Pero Herms…

Era tarde, ella ya había desaparecido.


	4. Nuevos caminos

**beautifly92****: **Muchas gracias por el rewiev.Jaja, aquí tienes mas! Viste? No he sido tan mala… Como fue que regreso? Todavía no regreso del todo a Londres, solamente volvió a visitar su empresa. Ya verás, más adelante va a ir recuperando más cosas de su vida… Espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste tanto como el anterior. Espero tu rewiev con la opinión.

**Abril: **Muchas gracias por el rewiev. De nada, y para nada tu pregunta me pareció tonta, mientras lo escribía yo pensé lo mismo… Así que ya quedo aclarada la duda :D. Con eso de que Hermione se desenamorará de Ron, a lo largó del fic, Draco y Hermione van a ir recordando cosas del pasado y todos van a ir entendiendo que Hermione no solo dejó a Ron por Alex, si no que también venía cargando con otras cosas que fueron colmando el vaso. Coincido en que la actitud de Ron de no ir a la boda fue muy orgullosa y egoísta no solo para con Hermione, si no también para con Luna. Aquí estoy con el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste. No se si te acuerdas, pero en el primer capítulo me preguntaste como lo tomarían Harry y Ginny, en el próximo capítulo te enterarás y espero que sus reacciones colmen tus expectativas. Espero tu opinión sobre este nuevo capítulo.

**dayis****: **Muchas gracias por el rewiev. Fue muy lindo todo lo que me dijiste, en serio. Que bueno que te haya encantado. Tienes razón, de solo imaginar a Alex… Ay, ya quisiera yo algún bebé así (o algún padre como el que tiene el bebé :P) jaja. Sinceramente, la trama me pareció interesante y me he entusiasmado tanto con este fic que he dejado algunos sin actualizar por escribir y actualizar este. Es uno de mis favoritos de los que he escrito. Me halaga muchísimo todo lo que me dices, tanto que casi me ruborizo :$ jaja. Que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que te sigan buscando los capítulos venideros. Ahora descubrirás a donde se dirige Hermione y te prometo que te sorprenderá. Te doy una pista, no son las llaves de su automóvil, no tiene uno. Tampoco va a tomar uno de sus famosos tequilas, pero si va por algo fuerte (que no es precisamente una bebida). Es verdad, has dejado un rewiev largo, pero te juro que lo ame. Comprendo perfectamente que no puedas dejar rewiev siempre, ya que a mí también me pasa muchas veces. Pero tranquila, con el que me dejaste estas cubierta por varios capítulos :D aunque me encantaría seguir leyendo tus opiniones. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Abrazos también desde argentina :)

**: **Muchas gracias por tus tres rewievs jaja. Que bueno que te haya encantado y sinceramente, espero que te siga encantando. Jaja, tranquila, he leído los tres rewievs que me dejaste y aquí estoy para respondértelos y agradecerte. Que mal que el sistema no te haya permitido dejar un rewiev, pero son cosas que pasan. Te confieso algo, auque creo que a te habrás dado cuenta? Yo también adoro esta pareja. No, no la adoro, LA AMO. Te explicaré un poco las cosas: Hermione sigue viviendo en Paris, pero como habrás leído en el anterior capítulo volvió a la sucursal de su empresa que hay en Londres. Entonces concluimos en que: Hermione sigue viviendo en Paris, tan solo ha ido a su empresa que está en Londres. La reacción de Ron te la debo, pero la de Harry te la enterarás en el próximo capítulo junto con la de Ginny. Tranquila, las reacciones las irás descubriendo todas a lo largo del fic, te lo prometo. No he podido actualizar ayer, pero actualizo hoy :). Espero un rewiev de tu parte en este nuevo capítulo para ver que te pareció.

**maring****:** Muchas gracias por el rewiev. Aunque tengo que admitir algo: No lo he entendido mucho. Lamento dejarte confundida y espero que en este nuevo capítulo se te aclaren las confusiones. Pero si te queda alguna, no dudes en consultármela que yo la responderé gustosa. Espero tu rewiev en este nuevo capitulo con una nueva confusión o opinión jaja. Nos estamos leyendo :)

**Bueno, como verán no he recibido los ocho Rewievs que pedí sino que recibí los siete ya acostumbrados :P. Pero como soy muy floja, y como la mayoría me pidió que actualizara rápido (y con el anterior capítulo no lo he hecho) actualizo rápido a modo de disculpa. No seré pretensiosa en este capítulo, solamente les pediré a los ya acostumbrados lectores que me dejen otro de sus hermosos Rewievs y lo mismo para los nuevos lectores, me encantaría saber su opinión. Estoy abierta a críticas o sugerencias. Prometo actualizar lo antes que pueda, pero no creo que esto sea antes del domingo o del lunes. **

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

**Besos y abrazos a todos desde Argentina.**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando se vio a sí misma insertando la llave en la cerradura de aquel departamento se preguntó qué era lo que pretendía hacer allí. Sin embargo no se fue, abrió la puerta y entró con algo de melancolía. Se descalzó y sintió la alfombra, suave, en sus pies. Caminó hasta el cuarto y observó la cama, aquella en la que tantas veces había hecho el amor con el hombre que amaba. Se acercó más mientras que algunas imágenes del pasado venían a ella como flashes. Se sentó en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la cama mientras con la vista, recorría aquella habitación que tanto le gustaba. Se estremeció al pensar que no volvería allí con él, que no volvería a tocarlo, que no volvería a abrazarlo ni a besarlo. Dejó la cartera y el portafolio sobre la cama. Ahuecó su rostro entre sus manos mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Era increíble. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había llorado nunca en todo aquel año que estuvo sola. Y aquellas lágrimas que no había soltado en tanto tiempo las estaba soltando ahora con demasiada facilidad. Su rostro, con las mejillas inundadas de lágrimas saladas. Se levantó y se recostó en la cama del lado derecho, el que casi siempre fue "su lado". Se preguntó cuantas mujeres habría llevado Malfoy allí. Cuántas, al igual que ella, tenían las llaves. Cuántas lo amaban como lo amaba ella. A cuántas les había dicho que no podían enamorarse de él y, por último, cuántas habían tenido un hijo con Draco Malfoy. Miró a la izquierda, imaginando el cuerpo del rubio dormido junto a ella. Y fue entonces que se percató de los pergaminos que había sobre la cama. Los tomó y los miró. Estaban todos apilados y atados con una cinta roja. Podría jurar que había al menos 400 pergaminos pequeños. Quitó la cinta despacio mientras observaba la letra impregnada en los pergaminos. No lo dudó ni un minuto, conocía esa letra de memoria. Como si fueran cartas los comenzó a pasar uno por uno observando las escrituras en éstos. Eran versos, pequeños versos. Excepto uno, el primero. Éste tenía solo una palabra y no con el tamaño de caligrafía que había en los demás. Este decía grande y claro: Hermione. Volvió a atarlos con la cinta roja, no quería leerlos, al menos no en ese momento. Una vez atados volvió a dejarlos sobre la cama del lado izquierdo. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y el corazón se le detuvo. Sabía perfectamente quien era, pero no quería verlo. Con rapidez tomó la cartera y el portafolio e intentó desaparecer. Pero no podía creer como había sido tan ilusa de pensar que Draco no pondría hechizos anti-aparición y desaparición. Buscó con rapidez un lugar para esconderse. Desesperadamente entró en la puerta que había en el cuarto perteneciente al baño. Hizo un hechizo para que Draco no pudiera abrirla y, con intriga, lo escuchó ingresar en el cuarto. Pero de un momento a otro dejó de escuchar ruidos y se extrañó. Posó su ojo derecho en la cerradura intentando ver algo pero la interrumpieron.

-Hermione-lo escuchó llamar.

Lo sintió muy cerca, demasiado cerca como para estar del otro lado de la puerta. Lentamente se enderezó y volteó. Puso cara de ángel, como un niño que fue descubierto haciendo una travesura mientras que con su varita quitaba el hechizo que ella misma había implementado.

-¿Cómo es que tú puedes aparecerte aquí y no yo?-preguntó indignada para desviar el tema.

Pero él la conocía demasiado como para no darse cuenta de sus fines así que con tranquilidad dijo:

-No te culpo, tranquila, no te diré nada.

Ella sonrió aliviada.

-A cambio de que tengamos la charla que me debes-continuó a modo de condición.

Su cara de alivio se transformó como la de un niño cuando le dicen que no lo retaran si se baña, si se porta bien o alguno de esos cuentos que inventan los padres.

-No puedes desaparecerte porque cuando te fuiste hechicé la casa. Nadie puede aparecerse directamente aquí ni tampoco desaparecer. Y en caso de que fueras tú la puerta se bloquearía para que no pudieras salir, así que aunque intentes salir no podrás…-contestó a su pregunta.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Esta vez no respondió si no que volvió a atacar con otra pregunta:

-¿Contestaras a mis preguntas en estas condiciones o tendré que esperar a que te canses de estar encerrada conmigo o mueras de hambre?

Ella, resignada, caminó hasta la habitación y se sentó en el piso tal cual lo había hecho antes. El rubio la siguió y se sentó en la cama. Ella no podía verlo, pero prefería así, ya que si lo viera no podría decirle todo lo que le iba a decir.

-Bien, pregunta lo que quieras.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no me dejaste terminar?

-¿De verdad querías que te dejara terminar?-soltó indignada- Me estabas pidiendo que no te amara, me estabas diciendo que no me enamore de ti a pesar de haberte dicho que estaba enamorada de ti. Me estabas pidiendo que no te amara y yo estaba esperando un hijo tuyo Malfoy. No pude soportarlo ¿sabes? Era demasiado.

-Esa no es excusa. Te borraste del mundo, te divorciaste al día siguiente, le haz ocultado al mundo tu paradero, tu existencia. Haz abandonado una de las empresas que más amabas. Perdiste tus sueños, tus ambiciones, tu vida ¿por mí? ¿Porque me amabas demasiado como para continuar con tu vida sin mí?

-No era por eso. Tenía miedo. Si Ron se hubiera enterado que tendría un hijo tuyo probablemente te hubiera buscado, pegado y quién dice matado. A pesar de todo yo te amaba, quería protegerte, protegerlo y protegerme a mí de qué dirán. No es fácil. No tengo un manual que me enseñe a afrontar las situaciones.

-¿Pero por qué nunca volviste? ¿Por qué nunca me buscaste?

-Sí, Draco, si te busqué. Fui al ministerio y hablé contigo. Seguramente no lo recuerdas. Aparecí con otra apariencia. La de una viejita regordeta. Te dije una serie de incoherencias que ya ni recuerdo…

El pareció hacer memoria y la mirada se le ensombreció. Ella ante el repentino silencio dijo:

-¿Lo recuerdas no es así? Tenía la esperanza de que reconocieras mis ojos pero no lo hiciste y fue entonces que asumí que te habías olvidado de mí.

Se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos y pudo ver en ellos el arrepentimiento. Se sentó en la cama frente a él y le tomó las manos.

-Perdóname por ocultarte a Alex, lo siento tanto…

Lo abrazó. No por ser él, necesitaba el apoyo de alguien. Se alejó lentamente porque a pesar de haber pasado mucho tiempo sus abrazos le seguían resultando un imán.

-Déjame ir-le rogó.

-¿Estás enamorada de él?-preguntó como ausente esquivando su ruego.

-Déjame ir-volvió a rogar.

Las lágrimas volvían a mojar su rostro, no quería que él la viera débil o indefensa porque estaba más que segura que el intentaría consolarla y ella se echaría a sus brazos sin temores ni remordimientos.

-¿Estás enamorada de él?

Parecía un loco, lo único que hacía era repetir aquella frase.

-Déjame ir. No puedo seguir respirando el mismo aire que tú-las lágrimas que ahora despedían sus ojos eran de rabia.

-Vete-ordenó todavía ausente, ido.

Ella se preocupó por él pero por su bien, el bien de los dos, debía alejarse de allí. Le regaló una última mirada y susurró:

-Ven mañana por Alex…

-Tranquila, a las siete estaré allí-dijo suavemente-. Vete, la puerta está destrabada, puedes irte, no sigas esperando.

De un momento a otro parecía haberse enojado y ella parecía querer quedase allí.

-¡Vete!-gritó fuertemente-. Ahora soy yo el que no quiere respirar el mismo aire que tú. Vete, vete de mi corazón, de mis sentimientos, pensamientos, vete de mis sentidos, de mi razón… Pero empieza por irte de mi casa.

Los ojos de Hermione no tenían nada que envidiarles a las cataratas. Mientras de sus ojos salían una gran cantidad de lágrimas ella salió corriendo del departamento al que, se juró a sí misma, no volver nunca más.

Cuando se apareció en su departamento se encontró a Mary jugando con Alex. Mary era su vecina, ellas se habían llevado bien desde que Hermione se mudó allí. Un día Mary se quedó sin trabajo y como Hermione tenía muchas ganas de volver a trabajar le había prometido un buen sueldo con tal de tener a alguien de confianza que cuidara a su hijo. Mary había aceptado gustosa ya que le gustaban mucho los niños y sobre todo Alex.

-Hola Mary-le dijo con una sonrisa intentando esconder sus lágrimas.

Mary la miró. La conocía bastante para darse cuenta que había estado llorando.

-Ay no… No llores Hermione…-le pidió suavemente dedicándole una sonrisa tierna.

-No, no lloro, estoy bien…-mintió mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-No, sé que no lo estas pero si no quieres contarme no te presionaré a nada.

Le sonrió y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. Caminó hasta ellos y tomó a Alex.

-Hola cielo-su semblante cambió favorablemente, ahora parecía feliz.-¿Cómo has estado?

Le acarició la mejilla despacito.

-¿Lo podrías tener un minuto Mary?-preguntó-. Haré un llamado y te liberaré.

-Está bien, descuida.

Se lo entregó y caminó hasta el living. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el único número que se sabía de memoria.

-¿Hola?-atendió una voz gruesa y varonil.

-Hola amor.

-¡Hermione! ¡Qué sorpresa!

-¿Sabes?-dijo mientras con el teléfono inalámbrico iba hasta la cocina y revolvía la heladera-. Me preguntaba si tal vez quisieras venir a comer a casa…

-¡Por supuesto!-soltó el hombre encantado-En cinco minutos estoy allí.

-No es necesario que te apures, estaré esperándote.

-Adiós hermosa.

-Adiós amor.

Puso el teléfono nuevamente de donde lo había sacado. Volvió al cuarto de Alex y le preguntó a Mary si quería quedarse a cenar.

-No Mione, gracias. Tengo una cita.

Hermione le sonrió con alegría. Ve entonces, no lo hagas esperar…

Mary ensanchó su sonrisa, se despidió de Alex y de la castaña y salió apresurada hacia su casa.

La ojimiel miró a su hijo y dijo:

-Bien Alex, nos hemos quedado solos. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y caminó hasta el armario para buscar algún pijama para ponerle. Encontró uno blanco con ositos celestes que le había regalado Theo. Tomó un peluche de la repisa, uno que ella le había regalado a su hijo y que el casi siempre usaba para dormir. Con Alex todavía a cuestas, se dirigió a su cuarto donde luego, depositó a Alex en la cama y le cambió la ropa por el pijama. Una vez que Alexander estuvo listo, lo miró y le dijo:

-Quédate quietito, ¿sí? Mami se cambia y en cinco minutos está con vos.

Le sonrió dulcemente y con rapidez buscó algo más relajado para ponerse. Terminó con unos vaqueros y una remera que citaba: NO STRESS.

Una vez cambiada tomó a su hijo nuevamente que ahora jugaba con el osito de peluche y lo llevó a su habitación. Le besó la frente y lo acostó en sus brazos de forma horizontal mientras lo acunaba y le cantaba una dulce canción para dormir. Con satisfacción observó como su pequeño rubio cerraba los ojos lentamente.

-Hemione-escuchó que alguien llamaba desde la sala.

Primero se asustó, luego reconoció la voz de su novio.

-Ven, estoy aquí-susurró despacio desde la habitación de Alex.

Escuchó los fuertes pasos que provenían del living y que cada vez eran más sonoros. Hasta que lo vio observándola en el umbral de la puerta. Ella se acercó, lo besó en la boca y le mostró al niño dormido profundamente. El joven rubio sonrió y muy lentamente besó la frente del pequeño para no despertarlo. Ella le sonrió dulcemente mientras recostaba con mucho cuidado al niño en la cuna. Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido caminó fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Una vez que tuvo los brazos libres los enredó alrededor del cuello de su novio y lo besó dulce y tiernamente.

Peter, así se llamaba. A simple vista le hacía acordar mucho a Víctor Krum, pero Peter era rubio y sus ojos de un verde intenso. Tenía la misma contextura física ya que jugaba al Quidditch pero Peter era más lindo, más dulce, más tierno.

Cuando se conocieron ella estaba embarazada y sin embargo el la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Se hizo cargo, la mimó y la acompañó durante todo el embarazo y cada que ella le preguntaba por qué lo había hecho el siempre contestaba lo mismo: "por que te amo". Ella no estaba segura de amarlo pero lo que sí sabía es que lo quería muchísimo, lo admiraba y le debía mucho respeto.

-¿Así que tuviste un mal día?-preguntó recargado en la pared del pasillo con una mano detrás de la espalda mientras ella lo abrazaba.

-Sí, no sabes lo que ha sido-soltó algo frustrada.

Y de pronto, como de la nada, le mostró la mano que llevaba detrás de sí y le enseñó un hermoso ramo de jazmines, las flores que más le gustaban luego de las rosas…

"…Luego de las rosas…"

Le regaló una brillante y gran sonrisa. Le tomó la mano y lo guió hacia el living para luego guiarlo hasta el sillón.

-Se que te dije si querías venir a comer pero todavía no he hecho nada de comer…-admitió avergonzada.

-Si te soy sincero, no tengo hambre.

Ella asintió, obediente. Lo único que ahora quería era quedarse allí, en sus brazos.

-Y dime, ¿cómo ha estado tu día?

-Ya sabes,-la miró a los ojos-entrenar, entrenar, entrenar. Estoy algo cansado-le comentó mientras escrutaba su semblante.

-¿Quieres que te haga masajes?

Solía hacérselos cuando el llegaba cansado del entrenamiento.

-No, hoy la que necesita mimos aquí eres tú, amor

Le hizo cosquillas y ella soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-Shhh-jugó Peter-. No quieres que Alex despierte, ¿verdad?

La castaña puso una fingida cara de enojo mientras le daba una leve palmada en el pecho que se terminó convirtiendo en una caricia. Se recostó suavemente sobre el pecho de su novio y le dijo:

-Tengo algo que decirte, Peter.

-Dime, Mione.

-Draco se ha enterado donde vivo y vino a verme. Se enteró también de Alex ya que lo vio y quiere pasar más tiempo con su hijo.

-Me parece perfecto, Alex está en todo el derecho de conocer a su padre y estar con él a pesar de que éste no lo merezca, pero eso ya lo juzgará él más adelante.

-¿No me vas a preguntar nada de lo que pasó?

-Escúchame-le pidió mientras le tomaba la barbilla y la levantaba suavemente para mirarla a los ojos-Confío en ti.

Ella asintió mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas. Para su novio aquello era nuevo, verla llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras?-cuestionó dulcemente, muy dulcemente.

-No puedo creer que seas tan bueno…

Le secó las lágrimas y objetó:

-No, no sé si soy tan bueno. Tan solo confío en ti porque te amo.

Ella asintió.

-También he vuelto a la sucursal de Londres.

El sonrió y dijo:

-También me parece perfecto. Tendrás que ir por bastante tiempo… la has tenido abandonada mucho tiempo.

-Sí, lo sé-pareció dudarlo un rato, pero luego confesó:-Quiero recuperar mi vida, mis amigos, mis sueños.

-Ay, amor, pensé nunca escucharte decir eso. Hazlo, me enorgullece mucho que quieras volver a tu vida.

-Pero una vida contigo-le pidió.

-Por supuesto, dejarme no tiene que estar en tus planes o me veré obligado a secuestrarte en tu propio departamento-bromeó.

-Necesitaré tu apoyo.

-Siempre lo tienes, hermosa.

Miró su reloj, era tarde y rogó a Dios que Matt no se haya quedado en la oficina esperándola.

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? Esta noche necesito compañía.

-Por supuesto que quiero.

La alzó como si fuera un bebé, tal cual lo había hecho ella con Alex antes, y la llevó hasta la cama. La recostó allí pero no pudo levantarse porque ella lo besaba. La besó por un rato largo y cuando ella intentó quitarle la camisa dijo:

-Hoy no tengo fuerzas para nada, amor.

Ella rió sonoramente y él se levantó. Caminó hasta el armario y busco un camisón para ponerse. Se desvistió mientras su novio la miraba y decía:

-No me hagas esto...

La castaña volvió a reír sonoramente mientras se ponía el camisón.

-Así esta mejor-sonrió su novio mientras ella caminaba nuevamente hacia la cama. Se acostó a su lado, recostó la cabeza en su pecho y no tuvo más idea de nada, automáticamente se quedó dormida.

Algo adormilada sintió como la corrían suavemente. Fue entonces que reparó en el llanto. Se fregó los ojos e intentó levantarse despacito para no despertar a Peter, pero él ya no estaba allí. Se levantó y fue al cuarto de Alex, encontrándose con una imagen muy enternecedora. Peter estaba haciendo dormir al pequeño nuevamente y lo estaba logrando. Ella se quedó allí, parada a su lado. Esperó a que Alex se durmiera y luego se fue a la cama, donde segundos después la siguió su novio. Se recostó a su lado, boca abajo.

-Gracias-murmuró ella.

Él pasó su brazo por sobre su espalda y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Duerme-le pidió y él hizo lo mismo.

Cuando Hermione despertó luego de toda una noche de dormir plácidamente cosa que no hacía hace tiempo se extrañó al ver a Alex en su cama. Sonrió al ver que su novio jugueteaba con él dulcemente, ambos despiertos. Besó a ambos rubios y dijo: "buen día".

Se sentó en la cama y miró la hora. No podía creerlo, no podía creer que Alex hubiera dormido hasta esa hora. Doce del mediodía, doce del mediodía y ella seguía dormida.

-¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en ir a ver a Harry y contarle todo.

-Muy bien, ve-le sonrió él.

-¿No quieres acompañarme?

-Ya será bastante lo que le vas a contar como para que también me aparezca yo. Te esperaré aquí-le prometió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Está bien-accedió ella.

Caminó al placard y eligió un ligero vestido lila junto con unos zapatos blancos. Se vistió y caminó hasta la cama para alzar a Alex. Lo tomó y se dirigió hasta el cuarto del pequeño donde tomó ropa y lo vistió. Luego se dirigió nuevamente hacia su habitación donde besó a su novio y desapareció.

Bien. Iba a recuperar su vida, eso iba a hacer. Miró la mansión Potter con algo de miedo. No es que le tuviera miedo a Harry. Pero no sabía como éste fuera a tomar todo lo que iba a decirle. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba enojado con ella, si la creía muerta o si tan solo no quería verla más. Tenía miedo de su reacción y la de Ginny. Tenía miedo de que la acusaran cuando, al saber cuanto tiempo tenía Alex, sacaran cuentas y se diera cuenta que había estado engañando a Ron. Pero ella los apreciaba, los necesitaba. Necesitaba ese afán de Harry por protegerla, necesitaba las salidas tan ocurrentes de su amiga, necesitaba el hombro que Harry le prestaba cuando la veía mal, necesitaba que su amiga escuchara

Recorrió los pocos metros que la separaban de la mansión y una vez en la puerta, tocó el timbre. Esperó unos minutos y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a el famoso e inconfundible Harry Potter.


	5. Entregandote una parte de mi alma

**Antes que nada quiero disculparme con todos por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero sinceramente, he tenido algunos problemas personales por lo que no he tenido mucho teimpo para actualizar ni para escribir.... Lamento haber tardado y prometo tardar muchisimo menos en la próxima actualización, espero que sepan entenderme.**

**maring**: Gracias por tu review, nuevamente! Tranquila, no saldré con que Peter es una pantalla y no esta en mis cálculos matarlo… Al menos no todavía (muajaja). Bueno, en este nuevo capítulo leerás el reencuentro con Harry… los demás los dejaré para un poquito más adelante… Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Draco se molestó por el comentario que hizo Hermione cuando dijo: "no puedo seguir respirando el mismo aire que tú" además de que no le respondió la pregunta que le hizo sobre si estaba enamorada de Peter. Que bueno que hayas entendido todo lo demás y espero que entiendas este también y, por el contrario, aquí me tienes para responder todas tus preguntas. Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y que me dejes otro de tus rewievs los cuales ya me he acostumbrado a leer.

**beautifly92**: Primero que nada, que no te de pena Peter! Al fin y al cabo, ya sé que es un Dramione pero qué sabes tú si Hermione lo dejará o no… Tal vez la historia termine bien :D, pero también puede terminar mal :s…. Lamento no haber actualizado pronto, espero que sepas entenderme. Ojala te guste ese nuevo capitulo y pueda leer otro de tus rewiev :D

**dayis: **Antes que nada tendré que confesarte algo… Me encantan tus rewievs! También te contaré las razones: 1. Son largos cosa que me encanta aunque entenderé cuando no puedas dejarme uno de esos porque a mi también me pasa; 2. (y en este tendré que admitir que me tienes un poquito malcriada :P) Me suben mucho el ánimo y también el ego :$ cosa que no se si es muy buena (jijiji) Como verás, Draco iba a pasar a buscar a su hijo por la tarde por lo que no encontró a Peter en paños menores como tú encontraste divertido (y te voy a contar que yo también) Pero he de prometerte una cosa en honor a tus hermosos rewiev: escribiré una escena similar más adelante y la incluiré en el fic si tú quieres :) Con respecto a ese comentario de Peter que te despertó algunas inquietudes sobre si Peter no es tan bueno como parece: Tranquila! Sí lo es. La verdad, no sé qué se me dio por poner esa frase, solo quise agregarle algo de misterio… Con respecto al encuentro de nuestro protagonistas tienes razón, han sido palabras muy fuertes cosa que no le ha gustado mucho a Draco, pero bueno… que le podemos hacer? Así es nuestro Hurón Sexy Botador (L. El encuentro con Harry lo leerás ahora, por lo que no tengo nada para decirte, tan solo léelo! Y por último la pregunta sobre Ron engañaba a Hermione la dejé inconclusa a propósito… Dentro de algunos capitulos descubrirás la respuesta… Espero que hayas entendido el por qué no actualicé rápido, lo lamento. Aquí tienes la actualización, espero que te guste y que nos leamos en este nuevo chapter.

**Abril:** He de comprenderte con lo de la tristeza porque a mí también me pasa pero también tengo que contarte que luego, más adelante, vendrán capitulos con recuerdos mucho más tristes que estos, pero no quiero asustarte, te prometo que los superará. Que bueno que te haya gustado Peter porque ese era exactamente el sentimiento que quería crear en torno a él. Con respecto a la reconciliación con los Potter la leerás ahora asi que no tengo nada para decirte con respecto a eso. Espero que te guste y esperaré ansiosa otro rewiev de tu parte.

**Ludmy: **Hola! Bienvenida! Por lo que me he fijado nunca me habías dejado n rewiev y me alienta mucho que se incorpore gente nueva :D Si te soy sincera, yo tampoco estoy tan segura de con quien quiero que se quede Hermione, es decir, amo a Draco y lo haré toda mi vida aunque algunos quieran pintarlo como el malo de la película, pero a su vez Peter es muy bueno… Que bueno que te resulte entretenido! Y lamento no haber actualizado rápido. Espero que me sigas dejando rewievs en los capítulos venideros :)

**Lina-san: **Bienvenida a ti también! Como ya dije, me alienta mucho que se incorpore gente nueva! Que bueno que te haya hecho emocionar y espero seguirlo haciendo a lo largo de toda la historia… :D Con respecto a lo de los errores ortográficos, me alegra mucho que te fijes en esto ya que a mí me pasa lo mismo y a veces dejo de leer fics porque no me gustan las redacciones o las faltas de ortografía que comenten. Espero que no te pase esto conmigo y que te siga resultando pulcra mi forma de escribir (aunque debo admitir que soy mucho más prolija en la historia que en los rewiev)… Espero que te guste la actualización y que me dejes otro rewiev :)

**luna-maga:** Bienvenida a ti también! Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, y espero que te siga gustando. Esperaré gustosa otro rewiev de tu parte.

**Desde ya, espero los rewievs de todos los lectores de este fic, ya sea los de siempre o los nuevos y como siempre digo: acepto tomatasos, criticas, felicitaciones, flores, o cualquier tipo de rewiev. No se dan una idea lo alentador que es recibr comentarios de gente que sigue la historia... en serio, apreciaré mucho que apreten el ya famoso boton para dejar un mensaje :D**

**Ahora sí, los dejo con la historia...**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**Besos desde Argentina.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Instintivamente observó a su hijo que, como para variar, se había dormido. Luego volvió a levantar la vista y observó los pilares verdes esmeraldas de su mejor amigo. Al principio pareció sorprendido y luego intentó cerrarle la puerta en la cara. La castaña puso el pie en el marco de la puerta, impidiéndoselo.

-Escúchame por favor-le pidió-. Sé que no quieres verme, pero necesito darte mi versión, si luego de eso no quieres verme, bien, me iré.

Sabía que Harry accedería a su petición. Cuando lo observó vacilar perdió todas sus esperanzas pero luego le abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar.

El living de la mansión era armonioso y estaba bien decorado.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-no había amabilidad en su tono, tan solo había rutina.

-No, gracias-le agradeció con el tono dulce que la caracterizaba.

-Bien, siéntate-le indicó.

Hermione caminó hasta el sillón pastel que descansaba en la sala.

-¿Quieres… quieres llevarlo a alguna habitación?- interrogó mientras señalaba al bebé en sus brazos.

La castaña asintió.

Cuando se vio nuevamente en el living, luego de dejar a su hijo en una amena habitación, caminó hacia el sillón con el objetivo de hablar claramente con Harry.

-Sé que…-comenzó.

-Escúchame-la interrumpió el ojiverde- No me hubiera enojado contigo si me hubieras dicho que te irías, sin embargo…

-Déjame explicarte y luego júzgame.

El niño que vivió asintió.

-¿Y Ginny? Me gustaría que también ella lo escuchase…

-Ginny se ha ido junto con nuestro hijo a lo de Molly.

-¿Nuestro hijo?-estaba asombrada, nunca se hubiera imaginado a su mejor amigo como padre.

-Sí, hemos tenido un hijo-era profundamente frío y eso a la castaña le dolió un poco-. ¿Y bien?-apresuró.

-Prométeme que no me interrumpirás.

Él asintió cansinamente.

-Bien, Harry… yo… Juro que si lo no lo amara como lo amé o, tal vez lo amo, jamás lo hubiera hecho…

Harry no comprendía nada. ¿Cómo es que se había alejado de Ron si lo amaba? Hizo una nota mental de preguntárselo al final y la dejó continuar.

-Yo lo amaba demasiado, más de lo que podía permitirme. Ron no lo merecía, nada de lo que yo hacía lo merecía. No pude aguantarlo, mi vida era un desastre. Vivía de malhumor, siempre peleábamos con Ron y yo, como consuelo siempre iba a buscarlo.

Sí, definitivamente a Harry no le encajaban las piezas

-No podía decirle que lo amaba, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría además de que el nunca había insinuado nada.

Entonces al pelinegro le encajó la primera de todas las piezas: no hablaba de Ron. Él en persona había escuchado como muchas veces expresaban su amor con palabras.

-No se como fue que me acosté con él, no se por qué lo hice. Y cuando quise frenarlo ya estábamos en la habitación, Harry. Sus ojos, eran los más hermosos que había visto en mi vida y se posaban en mi cuerpo casi con necesidad. No tuve las fuerzas para frenarlo, no fue suficiente la condena a la que me enfrentaba mi conciencia. Mi corazón era mi razón en ese momento y no pude evitar acariciarlo…

El ojiverde carraspeó, no quería un detalle minucioso de lo que había sucedido en aquella habitación.

-Y no fue la última vez, me he acostado con él durante años. El también era casado y no podía dejar a su mujer. Le debía demasiado, no la amaba, pero ella lo había ayudado varias veces…-una lágrima comenzó a derramarse por su mejilla ante los dolorosos recuerdos-. Intenté evitarlo, lo evité por más de un año pero ya no pude continuar y fui a buscarlo. Como todo humano volví a caer y sabía que aquello no era nada bueno. Y fue como una droga, como marihuana o incluso heroína, no pude dejarlo más. Cada que Ron se iba, cada que tenía tiempo libre, cada que lograba escaparme de mi marido me iba con él para sentirme segura, para sentirme importante, para sentirme mujer, para desarreglar su cama.

Harry endureció las facciones, era mucho lo que estaba escuchando.

-No podía contárselo a ninguno de ustedes porque seguramente me juzgarían y con toda la razón, pero yo no quería oír sus replicas. Por eso es que confié en Theo que no me juzgó y me ayudó bastante. Lo siento Harry, se que no estuve nada bien.

Ahora las lágrimas que ya no podía seguir evitando caían con más fluidez por sus mejillas. Su amigo la observaba claramente contrariado.

De pronto se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, nervioso.

-¿Y bien?-lo apresuró. Jamás se hubiera imaginado aquella reacción de su amigo.

Todavía sin mirarla cuestionó:

-¿Cómo se llama?

La castaña carraspeó, aquella era la pregunta que no quería responder y la que más le costaría de todas.

Desvió la mirada hacia una mesa que había contra la pared en la cual descansaban una serie de fotografías. Había una la cual captó su atención, allí estaban Ron, Harry, Ginny y Luna. Entonces ella se dio cuenta de todo lo que se había perdido en aquel año, se dio cuenta de que aquellos eran sus amigos. Volvió a levantar la vista y fijó sus ojos miel en los verdes esmeralda que la escrutaban ansiosos.

-No sé si te agradará…

-Quiero saberlo

-Bien, él… él es Draco Malfoy.

De pronto todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron formando una imagen terrorífica, oscura, triste. Fue uniendo todas las imágenes que había acumulado a lo largo de los años y razonó que había sido un idiota al no darse cuenta.

-Él también… también es el padre de mi hijo.

Harry se tomó la cabeza con las manos y la sacudió luego se paró en seco y la observó con absoluta decepción.

Con impaciencia recordó todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora. Le había pedido perdón a Harry que, luego de amenazar con matar a Malfoy, le había pedido que le diera un tiempo para entenderla y poder perdonarla. Había ido a la casa de Theo, le había explicado todo a Luna que, sorprendentemente, ya sabía lo que sucedía. Había dejado a Alex allí porque necesitaba un momento sola para pensar. No había podido regresar a su casa porque, de verla así, Peter sabría por la confusión que estaba pasando.

Ahora, todavía confusa, comenzó a caminar por sobre el pasto que había bajo sus pies. Cualquiera que la observara pensaría que quería suicidarse, pero su propósito estaba muy lejos de aquel. Caminó hacia el final, donde ya no había por donde caminar y podía observarse el mar desde una altura impensada. Se sentó en el extremo, sin ser demasiado conciente de que tan solo haciendo un movimiento en falso caería en picada hacia abajo donde yacían decenas de piedras que podían quitarle la vida. Observó con fascinación las olas romper en las rocas del acantilado y el cielo azul a lo lejos. Observó la playa a su derecha, muchísimo mas abajo. Sus piernas colgaban vertiginosamente mientras las mecía hundiéndose en la confusión. No estaba nada bien y ya no sabía que intentar. Su pasado volvía una y otra vez atormentándola, impidiéndole volver a vivir. Observó los pájaros emigrar juntos pero libres, ajenos a lo que ocurría en aquel mundo cruel. Se frotó las manos prestándoles especial atención. Luego se volteó al escuchar pasos detrás suyo. Levantó la vista con rapidez y pudo observar el rostro amistoso de Peter. Le sonrió y luego volvió la vista hacia el cuerpo de agua que se abría ante sus ojos. Una lágrima se derramó de sus ojos, sin embargo ella no quería derramarla. El rubio se sentó a su lado y le paso el brazo por los hombros.

-Sabía que estarías aquí-le susurró en el oído haciéndole caricias con los labios-. Lo que todavía no comprendo, es por qué no me has avisado para que venga contigo.

Otra lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla. Recostó la cabeza en el pecho de su novio y puso su mano derecha en el corazón. Lo sintió latir, cálido, lento, rítmico. Sonrió mientras con lentitud se secaba las lágrimas. Luego lo acarició y admitió lo que no quería asumir, lo que en palabras sonaba aún más terrible:

-Estoy confundida, Peter. Necesito ayuda.

Sabía que él entendía a que se refería. Lentamente el ojiverde acercó su cara al rostro de ella y la besó dulcemente. Al instante ella se sintió bien y respondió al beso, asumiendo el por qué Meter la hacía sentir también. Se alejó de él para expresar lo que sentía sin pudores, sabiendo que su novio la entendería.

-¿Por qué no puede despertarme el sol? ¿Por qué no puedo descansar la mente y el alma? ¿Por qué siempre tenemos una responsabilidad al despertar y no podemos vivir un día tranquilos? ¿Por qué no puedo despertar y mirarte a los ojos y quedarme en ellos todo el día?-suspiró-Estoy harta Peter. Quiero despertar contigo todas las mañanas y saber que eres el único a quien amo. Quiero despertar cuando el sol esté saliendo, sin ninguna otra preocupación que ser una buena mujer y una buena madre.

-Ya-respondió él, a modo de consuelo, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas.

La sentó en su regazo con delicadeza hasta que, luego de una larga sesión de caricias, ella se calmó. Las lágrimas que habían caído furiosas por su rostro ahora la evidenciaban dejando unos notorios surcos rojos. Peter besó todos y cada uno de esos surcos. Luego, una vez que ella se hubo calmado totalmente, la alzó y desapareció de allí.

Cuando Hermione dejó de sentir el cosquilleo propio de la aparición abrió los ojos. Pudo reconocer la puerta de la casa de uno de sus mejores amigos, Theo. Observó a Peter tocar la puerta suavemente y esperar. La puerta se abrió y por el hueco se asomó la infantil y risueña cara de Luna Lovegood. Al verlos, sonrió ampliamente y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Su hijo, el hijo de Hermione, jugueteaba alegremente con el hijo de Theo, Benjamin. Benjamin era un año mayor que Alex, pero éstos se llevaban a la perfección. Hermione disfrutaba de verlos jugar juntos ya que Benjamin parecía adaptarse perfectamente a las imposibilidades de Alex debido a su edad.

Peter saludó a Luna con un beso en la mejilla y fue directo a agarrar a Alexander que estiraba sus pequeños bracitos hacia él. Le sonrió abiertamente y le besó la albina cabecita. Luego acaricio a Benjamin, el cual también le sonrió.

-¿Se ha portado bien?-preguntó Hermione a pesar de saber que se había ausentado poco tiempo y además su hijo se portaba de maravilla.

-Sí, es un sol-le respondió Luna sinceramente.

-¿Y Theo?

Necesitaba verlo ya que tenía un par de preguntas para hacerle.

-Ha salido con Draco, dijo que no volvería hasta dentro de un rato.

La castaña asintió mecánicamente, luego contempló a Peter para hacerle entender que quería irse de allí. Él asintió y, luego de despedirse de Luna correctamente, desaparecieron con rumbo al departamento de Hermione.

Cuando volvieron a aparecer la castaña se quedó parada en el medio del comedor, estática. Su novio se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Alex, seguramente para hacerlo dormir. La ojimiel se apoyo en la pared, mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Las manos le temblaron y ella, sorprendida las observó temblar. Faltaba una hora exacta para que el que fue el hombre que más sentimientos le producía atravesara la puerta de su casa para venir a buscar a su hijo, el hijo de ambos. Hermione cerró los ojos e intentó con toda su fuerza no recordar, pero los recuerdos estaban grabados a fuego en su memoria y no pudo evitar dejarlos renacer.

_Flash Back._

_Hermione se encontraba en el ascensor del Ministerio de la Magia. Hacía exactamente diez días desde que había engañado a su marido. Hacía varios días que se internaba en su oficina porque, fuera de ella, corría el peligro de ver al hombre que, aseguraba, nunca más poder volver a observar sus ojos. Y allí estaba el desgraciado, torturándola con la mirada en el gran ascensor que para beneficio de ella y tortura de él no se vaciaba. Presionaba el botón de su piso furiosamente pero el ascensor parecía querer dejar a éste para el final. Y el cubículo se iba vaciando. _

_Ahora quedaban solo cuatro personas: una mujer bajita y regordeta, un hombre alto y pelado, Malfoy y, en la otra punta, ella. La voz, aquella que dirigía el ascensor anunció: _

_-Quinto piso…_

_Y a ella se le paró el corazón. El hombre y la mujer abandonaron el pequeño lugar y las puertas se cerraron. Y lo que había temido hace ya diez días ahora se hacía repentinamente realidad. Se quedó estática allí, sin saber que hacer, intentando alejar su vista del imán que le resultaban sus ojos plomo. _

_De reojo, pudo ver como se acercaba a ella peligrosamente. Entonces, Hermione levantó la vista y lo miró la cara, la cual tan solo le faltarían unos 5 centímetros para rozar la de ella. _

_-¿Cómo estás?-interrogó seductoramente mientras su aroma se colaba en los sentidos de la castaña._

_-B… Bien-articuló dificultosamente._

_Como si fuera es cámara lenta, Hermione vio todos y cada uno de los movimientos que hizo Draco para concluirlos besándola a lo cual ella respondió sin tardanza. Él llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de la castaña para afirmarla aún más mientras que apoyaba la otra en la dura y fría pared del ascensor. _

_Entonces, la voz volvió a sonar y Draco tuvo que alejarse de ella para volver a su posición, en la otra punta. _

_-Séptimo piso…_

_Anunció nuevamente y las puertas de abrieron. Hermione abandonó el ascensor mientras una masa de gente se subía en él. No volvió la vista atrás intentando alejarse lo más rápido posible. _

_Cuando por fin se pudo refugiar en el calor del sillón de su atocina del ministerio alguien tocó la puerta._

_-¿Sí?-soltó ella más fuerte de lo normal para que el desconocido receptor pudiera escucharla. _

_La puerta se entreabrió y por allí se asomó su secretaria. _

_-Hay alguien que quiere verla pero no ha pedido una reunión. _

_-Hazlo pasar-respondió la ojimiel y cuando pudo ver quien era el solicitante se arrepintió de la desición tomada segundos antes. _

_Draco Malfoy se sentaba muy campante frente a su escritorio mientras su secretaria le ofrecía algo para tomar._

_-No me apetece nada, gracias-negó elegantemente la varonil voz del rubio._

_Hermione fulminó con la mirada a la joven que parecía haberse quedado embelesada con el visitante, pero poco se dio cuenta ésta de la mirada que le dirigía su jefa. _

_-Jessica, por favor no me pases ninguna llamada, ni me anuncies nada hasta que el caballero aquí presente se retire._

_-Bien-asintió la secretaria y se retiró. _

_Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, él sonrió arrogante. _

_-Creo que tenemos que hablar-dijo_

_Y a Hermione le alteró que no pareciera nervioso, ni culpable, ni avergonzado, cosa que ella estaba hace diez días. _

_-Ya lo creo-respondió intentando esconder su inquietud._

_Se paró y comenzó a caminar por la habitación mientras el ojigris seguía todos sus movimientos con la vista. _

_-Dime de qué-prosiguió ella fingiendo entereza._

_-De lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Tengo que aclararte algunos puntos que…_

_De pronto la castaña se sintió indignada cuando vio que rumbo tomaba la conversación. Sabía perfectamente lo que Malfoy diría a continuación y sabía que escucharlo le dolería. _

_-¿Sabes?-lo interrumpió-Puedes quedarte tranquilo, no reclamaré nada de tu fortuna cuando mueras, no he quedado embarazada para atarte a mí, tampoco he de contar a tus amigos o a los medios que me he acostado contigo así que, puedes irte en paz, Malfoy._

_Su reacción era de asombro y ahora un poco alterado le respondió:_

_-No era eso lo que quería aclararte. _

_Hermione se sonrojó. Se había hundido sola. Jamás admitiría su error por lo que calló para oír lo que Malfoy tenía que decirle. El rubio se levantó de su asiento, le acarició la mejilla y luego la besó furiosamente. Al principio, Hermione respondió al beso, luego se alejó. _

_-Hermione… Tal vez no me comprendas pero hace diez días que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. He intentado todo a mi alcance para dejar de hacerlo, pero es imposible. Siento cosas y… no sé… si no estoy contigo, duele-las palabras le salían rápidas e inexpresivas, demostrando la falta de experiencia en lo que a expresar sus sentimientos respectaba. _

_La castaña se quedó quieta, asimilando las palabras. Entonces se colgó de su cuello y lo besó. Ya no había Ron, ya no había casa que los separara, ya no había problemas que resolver, ya no había culpa, ya no había piso bajo sus pies. Solo eran él y ella. Solo eran Draco y Hermione._

_-¿Sabes…_

_Fin Flash Back_

-¡Hermione!-la llamaba Peter mientras la movía por los hombros para hacerla reaccionar.

Ella volvió a la realidad asimilando donde estaba en realidad. El cuerpo le temblaba y una vez que hubo reaccionado el rubio la abrazó y ella rompió en llanto. Le acarició el cabello y luego la mejilla para que se calmara. Nunca la había visto así de ida y no tenía idea de cómo tratarla.

-¿Estás bien?-susurró en oído.

Ella asintió. Estaba bien, solo que no le hacía bien recordar porque, por ende, recordaba el amor que tenía por Draco.

-Perdón-se disculpó la castaña.

-No, Herms, no tienes de que disculparte, tan solo me he preocupado.

Entonces se acercó y la besó. Y la ojimiel se inquietó, porque aquel beso le supo a poco. Pero un carraspeo los interrumpió. Un carraspeó que no provino de su garganta ni de la de Peter. Un carraspeo que produjo la garganta de Draco Malfoy.

Primero miró al rubio y luego a ella, dirigiéndole una mirada que le partió el alma en mil pedazos.

Peter parecía no reconocerlo. Ella parecía sorprendida cometiendo la más grande de las faltas. Él parecía profundamente decepcionado.

-Draco-susurró débilmente mientras su rubio novio giraba violentamente la cabeza hacia el hombre parado a metros de ellos.

-Creí haberte dicho que vendría-dijo despectivamente.

Parecía furioso, muy furioso.

-Creí esperarte para las siete.

-Creí que me conocías-rebatió él.

Y ella entendió lo que, estaba segura, Peter no había llagado a entender. Aquellas palabras iban mucho más allá que el horario en el que vendría. Aquellas palabras pretendían echarle en cara la acción llevada a cabo minutos antes, echarle en cara haberlo abandonado con un hijo por nacer, echarle en cara haberlo reemplazado.

Observó a Peter y, todavía sentada en el piso le dijo:

-Necesitaría hablar con Draco a solas.

El asintió pero luego preguntó:

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Qué no la has escuchado, idiota?-interrumpió el alterado Slytherin.

Ahora sí, no solo estaba enojado Draco.

-¿A quién le dices idiota tú, infeliz?-rebatió Peter.

Malfoy miró a sus costados como si estuviera esperando encontrar a alguien, claramente burlándose de él y luego dijo:

-Ah… ¿Me estas hablando a mí?

-¿A quién más…

-Amor,-Peter dirigió la vista hacia su novia, la cual hablaba con voz dulce y tranquila-no lo escuches, tan solo quiere enredarte. Ve a tu casa, cuando termine con él iré a quedarme allí, contigo

Peter la besó, triunfante.

Pero el ojigris no pudo resistirse a decir:

-No nos esperes despierto-le guiño un ojo.

Peter cerró sus puños con furia y sin decir nada más desapareció.

Instantáneamente ante la cara de furia de la castaña Draco puso cara de santo, el más santo de todos.

-¡No tienes derecho a tratarlo así! ¡El no te ha hecho nada!-exclamó ella mientras enrojecía de furia.

-Está ocupando un lugar que me pertenece-admitió él.

-Sabes que no.

-Sabes que sí.

-Hoy me di cuenta que nada de esto es lindo, ya empecé a sufrir tan rápido, estoy doblada, no sirve de nada sentir amor si tan temprano sufrís. Tus cantos hieren mis oídos, tu voz penetra mi cuerpo y destruye mis venas. Mis sueños están en muletas con el ruido de tus gritos.

-No me mientas, sabes que no es verdad-se atrevió a contradecirla.

Una lágrima se asomó por su ojo derecho.

-Ven-le dijo.

Lo guió hacia el cuarto de Alex. Lo tomó de la cuna y, sin despertarlo, lo puso en los fuertes brazos del rubio.

Luego abrió el ropero y sacó de allí un pequeño bolsito celeste.

-Aquí tienes la mamadera, la leche, los pañales, el pijama y dos cambios de ropa. No creo que necesites nada más…-agarró un osito de la cuna y sonrió con nostalgia. Se le mostró al rubio y prosiguió:-Duerme con él y ni intentes sacárselo porque llorará. Si tienes algún problema que no puedas resolver en el bolsillo del frente tienes un papel con el número de la casa de Peter y el de aquí por lo que puedes llamar inmediatamente. En caso de que no te atendamos puedes llamar a Theo, él sabrá como…

-Tranquilízate, soy grande, se la responsabilidad que estoy tomando.

Ella sonrió, exhausta.

-No sabes lo que me cuesta…

-Me imagino, pero soy su padre Hermione, lo cuidaré.

-Ya lo creo.

-Bien-concluyó él.

Le dio un suave besó en la mejilla y desapareció.

Hermione corrió a su cuarto. Necesitaba un relajante baño antes de ver a su novio, había tenido un día bastante movido.


End file.
